Densetsu no Rokunin ADDOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: team 7, the last remaining humans on the planet go back in time to the era of the Sannin. What will happen? They join with team Sarutobi and thus the birth of the Legendary six ninja! Time-Travel Naru/Jira Sak/oroc sas/tsu ADDOPTED FROM JINCHUURIKI REIGN
1. READ IF U READ JinchuurikiReign STORY

PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL BE MAKING SOME CHANGES TO THE STORY IT WILL STAY MOSTLY THE SAME BUT SOME THINGS WILL CHANGE. YOU WILL FIND OUT DURING THE STORY I WILL BUT THE NON CHANGED VERSION UP FOR NOW AND THEN WHEN I HAVE MANAGED TO CHANGE A FEW THINGS I WILL REPLACE THAT CHAPTER WITH THE NEW ONE. WHEN I HAVE FINSHED THIS NOTE WILL BE DELETED.

ONE THING THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE IS NARU'S NAME IT WILL BE NARUKO NOT NARU.

IT WILL HAVE THE SAME PARINGS – NARUKO AND JIRAHA SASUKE AND TSUNADE SAKURA AND ORCIMARO THAT WILL NOT CHANGE.


	2. Prolouge: Going Back

Prolouge: Going Back

The once great city of Konohagakure, now burned down to ashes and turned into a wasteland by Madara and Orochimaru. In said wasteland stood three figures, they are the famed Neo-Sannin. There stood 19 year old Naru Uzumaki Namikaze trained by Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha age 20 trained by Orochimaru, and finally Sakura Haruno at age 20 trained by Tsunade.

Naru with long blond hair put into a long ponytail, dressed in battle armor which was an orange and black version of the Shodaime's armor; under the armor she wore a long-sleeved black shirt, and she wore black anbu pants with the ankles taped up, on her back was a ninjato and on her sides were a pair of small fans.

Sasuke with raven hair and one of his bangs covering his right side being similar to Madara Uchiha's hair style, dressed in traditional Uchiha battle armor which was the same armor which was once worn by Madara Uchiha, under said armor he wore a white shirt which revealed his chest and abs and blue jounin pants with the ankles taped up as wel, on his side was a chukoto given to him by Orochimaru, as much as he hated the bastard he loved the sword.

Sakura with her short pink hair, dressed in battle armor which was a cherry blossomed pattern of the Nindaime's armor, under that armor she wore a short-sleeved pink shirt and black gloves that reached to her elbow, she also wore biker shorts that ended at her knees and to cover that was a light pink skirt which had many pockets for poisons and antidotes. On her back was a ninjato, but it was different from the others, the tip of this ninjato had an acid which only she has the antidote to.

"Can't believe we finally won" Naru breathed out

"Well we have always been able to go through tough problems, right Sasuke?" Sakura said

"hn, yea but who would've thought that we could've defeated the undefeated…"Sasuke wheezed out

"I always knew that we could do it" Naru said with her voice back

"Yea but with what cost?" Sakura said looking down

Naru and Sasuke looked down as well as they all fell into unconsciousness

-Naru's Mindscape-

"Well Kyu, we did it we finally defeated Madara and Orochimaru" Naru said victoriously

"**Yea but like your pink haired friend say, at what cost?**" Kyuubi said from his cage

Naru and Kyuubi developed a bond over time which turned into more a father-daughter bond

"I know Kyu…. All those lives lost, dreams destroyed along with hopes and wishes…" Naru said dropping to her knees

"**What if you can change that?"**Kyuubi asked

"What do you mean Kyuubi, We're on the verge of death and there's no way we can go back in time unless…." Naru said catching onto what Kyuubi is implying

"**That's right Naru, I have a Jutsu that can make us go back in time, but there is a downside…"** Kyuubi said trailing off

"What is the downside?" Naru asked looking up at his crimson eyes

"**Well it's either go back 60 years back or not to go back at all and die**" Kyuubi explained

"Wait, 60 year….THAT'S ERO-SENNIN'S AND BAA-CHAN'S GENNIN DAYS" Naru exclaimed

"**Yes, but who else?**" Kyuubi asked

"Oro-teme" Naru hissed and then sighed

"Well its worth a shot, I guess…well we'll go back when I tell Sakura and Sasuke" Naru said

-Real World-

"Naru….Naru….NARUU!" Sakura shouted

"I'm up, I'm up!" Naru exclaimed

"So what did Kyuubi say?" Sasuke asked cooly

"How did you know?" Naru asked

Sasuke just pointed at his blood red eyes

"Ahhh" Naru said

"Anyways, Kyuubi said he could bring us back in time but the deal is go back 60 years or not at all" Naru explained

"60 years…That would be the era of the Sannin right?" Sakura asked

"Yea so what do you guys think?" Naru asked

"I say go for it" Sasuke said

"I second that" Sakura agreed

"All right so its agreed" Naru said

'_Kyuubi, its time"_Naru said through her mental link

"**Understood, I'm going to take over for a while**" Kyuubi replied

Naru's eyes glowed crimson, then started to make handseals

"**Demonic Release: Time Reversal**" Kyuubi's voice said through Naruto

"_Guess it's not our time yet"_They all thought


	3. Chapter 2:Explanations and a Test

Chapter 2: Explanations and a Test

Naru, Sakura and Sasuke woke up to a familiar white ceiling.

"_Hospital__"_ they all thought

then looked outside to see only two faces on the hokage mountain. "_It__worked__!_" They all thought happily

they looked down on themselves and saw that they became about 12 or 13 years old again, all wearing the same clothes only smaller.

As if on cue the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju dressed in the traditional red and white Hokage robes came in along with Hiruzen Sarutobi who was wearing a black shirt with matching black pants with a fishnet clothing under it and fishnet cloth around his ankle.

"Now that you are healed, would you mind telling us WHO are you?" Sarutobi asked taking out his kunai in case of an attack from these three

"Calm down Saru, look at their hitai-ates they are obviously allies" Tobirama said

"But Hokage-sama, what if they took it from other Konoha nin? I've never seen these people in Konoha before" Sarutobi urged

"No person is missing from the ninja roster so calm down Sarutobi" Tobirama said calmly

"Alright then sensei, if you trust them then so will I, my apologies" Sarutobi said

"So tell me young ones, Who are you and how did you end up in the outskirts of Konoha?" Tobirama asked to the young trio

"Well it began like this..." Naru started looking at her comrades for support

-Time Skip( 4 hours)-

"So your telling me that Madara Uchiha -who is still alive- and my student, Orochimaru -who killed me- destroyed konoha?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes sir" They spoke in unison

"And that Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were your respective teachers?" Tobirama continued

They all bopped their heads up and down.

"Wow...this is alot to process ne, sensei?" Sarutobi asked while rubbing his temples

"It is, so i have decided that you will add these three to your team" Tobirama said happily

"B-but why?" Sarutobi stuttered

"They have to keep an eye out for Orochimaru and I believe that young Naru and Sakura here want to see their mentors" Tobirama said looking a Naru and Sakura to see two big happy smiles

"YES PLEASE!" Naru and Sakura shouted at the same time

"Fine but they will have to pass my test first to see if they are worthy of joining my team" Sarutobi said

"Fine but if they pass, you WILL take this team with no arguments" Tobirama said told him

"Alright" Sarutobi grumbled

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00 morning, don't be late or else you fail" Sarutobi continued

After that Sarutobi left to inform his team of the three

"Don't fret you three, from what I heard from you is that all you have magnificent talents and with your great teamwork I bet that you can defeat him easily" Tobirama said

After his little pep talk he to left the room

"So do you guys think we could do it? I mean he is the Professor and Kami no Shinobi" Sakura asked

"Of course we can Sakura, i mean we defeated Madara didn't we? this'll be a breeze" Naru said confidently

"Don't get to cocky Naru, we're talking about someone who mastered more jutsu's and fighting styles than Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke reminded her

"Yea but still I think that we can beat'im" Naru said before crossing her arms and pouting

"Fine but we need to lay down some ground rules first like no assassination jutsu's like the Futon:Rasenshuriken or Raikiri" Sasuke said

"Alright" Sakura and Naru agreed

"If thats all I'm gunna sleep now, night Sakura, dobe" Sasuke said

"So will I, night Naru, Sasuke" Sakura said

"Ok then, night Sakura, teme" Naru said

-Time skip (6:55 in the morning)-

The future team 7 arrived at traning ground 7 only to see three other individuals, the future Sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru

"Looks like Sarutobi-sensei was right, they did show up" Orochimaru said breaking the silence

"So there going to have a test, hm bet its going to be the bell test again" Tsunade continued

"Heh like their ever gunna defeat Sarutobi-sensei when even the Gallant Jiraiya could not, I bet that they won't even touch him" Jiraiya said

The Neo-Sannin got pretty annoyed and Naru decided show them how annoyed they were

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Naru Shouted

"YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?" Jiraiya screamed back

They glared at each other for a short while before they both broke into big grins

"Hehe I like your attitude, names Kazama Jiraiya whats yours?" Jiraiya said putting his arm out

"heh names Nami Naru" Naru said using her cover name shaking Jiraiya's hand

POOF the cloud of smoke disappeared to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Jiraiya I'm glad your making friends, and one thats a girl nonetheless" Sarutobi said

"Of course Sarutobi-sensei I'm always nice to pretty girls" Jiraiya said while Tsunade, raised an eyebrow

"Oh I'm pretty now am I Jiraiya-kuun" Naru teased

Jiraiya just blushed

"Ok Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru go off to the side and you three come here" Sarutobi ordered

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru flew into the trees as ordered as Naru, Sakura and Sasuke went to go to Sarutobi, while Sarutobi himself is switching on an alarm clock for 12:00

"Ok you three I have here 2 bells so that means that one of you will be tied to the stump, to get these three bells you must come at me with the intent to kill" Sarutobi said

"WAIT!" Naru shouted

"What is it Naru?" Sarutobi asked

"Tell Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru to come down for a moment" Naru said

"_What__ is __Naru __up __to __now__?_" Sasuke and Sakura thought

"Alright, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru come here" Sarutobi shouted out

The blurs came down

"What is it sensei" Jiraiya asked

"Naru wants to talk to you three" Sarutobi said before walking away

"Ok then, why don't we make things a little more interesting, like a bet" Naru said with a glint in her eye

"Now we're talking" Tsunade said then continued " What's the bet?"

"Now if we win each of you will tell us more about yourselves" Naru continued

"L-like a date" Jiraiya asked

"I guess you could call it that" Naru said shrugging her shoulders

"What if we win?" Orochimaru asked

"Then we will be under your commands for a whole week" Naru said pushing her arm towards them

"Okay deal!" Tsunade said shaking her arm

after that they went back to their positions

"Naru what are you THINKING!" Sakura hissed

"Yes Naru, WHAT are you THINKING!" Sasuke hissed at her

"Well that we could find out more about our future mentors and perhaps stop Orochimaru from turning evil" Naru whispered to them

"Alright but who is getting him?" Sakura asked

"We will decide later but first we have a test to pass" Naru said

"Alright are you ready?" Sarutobi asked coming back to the group

"Hai!" they said

"Alright, BEGIN!" Sarutobi shouted

They all stood their ground while everyone else sweat dropped

"I said BEGIN!" Sarutobi said

"We know sensei, we're waiting for you" Sasuke mocked

"Alright then, I'll have to teach you three a lesson about being a ninja, First Lesson: Taijutsu" Sarutobi said rushing in on them

Naru blocked his blow giving Sasuke and Sakura a chance to hit him

Sasuke charged from above but Sarutobi doged it

He looked above to see Sakura aiming for his head with an axe-kick before dodging it only to see the ground in pieces

"_That__'__s__the__technique__Tsunade__'__s__been__developing_" Sarutobi thought quickly blocking the hit from above

Sasuke and Sakura grunted before going back to his comrades

"Do we pass that part sensei" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice

"You pass the Taijutsu section, but how about this! Second lesson: Genjutsu " He shouted before making hand seals "**Genjutsu****: ****Bringer****of****Darkness**"

Everything around the team turned black

Naru, Sakura and Sasuke brought their hands up into a seal "Genjutsu: Release!" they all shouted

Sakura and Sasuke broke the genjutsu, Naru however was having a bit of trouble

"Sakura help Naru break the genjutsu, I'll keep Sarutobi-sensei busy" Sasuke said

"Hai" Sakura said before going over to Naru to release the genjutsu

"What do you plan on doing?" Sarutobi asked

"THIS!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan looking directly at Sarutobi's eyes

Up in the tree's they all gasped "_An__Uchiha__?" _was a familiar thought there

Sasuke started making handseals"**Demonic****Illusion****: ****Burning****Paper****Body**"

-Sasuke's Genjutsu Realm-

They appeared in a small floating island

Sarutobi looked at himself before noticing that he is made of paper and then looking at Sasuke

"Just because you are a fellow Konoha nin I will not use the full potential of this technique" Sasuke said

Flames crawled up Sarutobi's legs and started to burn

-Real World-

Sarutobi fell to his knees

"Looks like we pass the Genjutsu part" Sasuke said looking smug

"Yea but did you have to be so cruel?" Sakura asked

She went over to Sarutobi and healed his legs before jumping back to her team

"Okay Sarutobi-sensei lets finish this" Naru said

"Alright, Third Lesson: Ninjutsu" Sarutobi said making handseals "**Fire****Style****: ****Fire****Dragon****Missile**"

Naru went forward "**Wind****Style****: ****Wind****Shield**"

The fire dragon went upwards into the clouds

"Guys, Formation Fire-Wind" Naru said

"Hai" was the reply

"_Formation__ Fire__-__Wind__?_" Was the question in everybody's mind

They formed a straight horizontal line Sakura and Sasuke at the sides and Naru in the middle

Sasuke and Sakura started making hand seals "**Fire****Style****: ****Grand****Fireball****Jutsu**" they shouted

The two fireballs combined into one and Naru started making handseals "**Wind****Style****: ****Great****Breakthrough**"

The Fireball turned white and now traveling at dangerously fast paces

Sarutobi seeing nowhere to run used subsitution jutsu

"So sensei, do we pass the Ninjutsu section?" Naru asked

"Hai" Sarutobi said

Just then the alarm clock rang

"You have passed each section of being a shinobi however, none of you have captured a bell" Sarutobi said

"Look again sensei" Sakura said

Sarutobi looked only to see that the bells are missing

"How?" Sarutobi asked

"After you were trapped in Sasuke's genjutsu, I healed your legs and while doing that I got the bells" Sakura said

"But I still had the bell after that!" Sarutobi exclaimed

"That was a Shadow Clone using the Transformation technique" Naru said

"Good job team, I am happy to say that you are now officially part of team Sarutobi, now the first ever 6-cell team" Sarutobi said smiling


	4. Chapter 3:Talk with the Hokage & a Tour

Chapter 3: Talk with the Hokage and the grand tour

Last Time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_Good job team, I am happy to say that you are now officially part of team Sarutobi, now the first ever 6-cell team" Sarutobi said smiling_

Now on with the story

-In the trees-

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru stood on the tree, slack-jawed staring at their new teammates

"_Can't believe they could defeat Sarutobi-sensei"_ Orochimaru thought eyes wide

"_They beat Sarutobi-sensei! Not only that but they also won the bet"_ Tsunade thought pouting

"_THEY WON! I can't believ-…woah Naru looks pretty hot when she's sweating hehehe she also pretty big for her age, looks a bit over A-cup"_Jiraiya thought with a perverted smile and some blood running down his nose

-With Naru&co-

"Welcome to Team Sarutobi you three, good job. Here is the address you will be staying at" Sarutobi said handing a note to Naru

"Thank you Sarutobi-sensei" They spoke in unison

"Now I will go to the Hokage to tell him of my new students. All of you get the rest of the day off" Sarutobi said before rushing off

Three blurs came down

"Looks like we have new teammates, let me be the first to say welcome" Orochimaru said

"Yea congrats…" Tsunade said still down from losing a bet

"Good job you guys, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other huh Naru?" Jiraiya said with a smile

"uh yea I guess so Jiraiya" Naru said nervously

Off to the side Sasuke and Sakura were scheming then they looked at each other

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"You mean push Naru towards Jiraiya? Then yes" Sakura said with an evil glint

They both got in positions

"So I guess now that were teamma-WOAH" Naru said before being pushed forward by Sakura and Sasuke

Time seemed to stop as Naru's and Jiraiya's mouths touched

"_I'm kissing Ero-Sennin! and I…like it?"_Naru thought, eyes wide then closing

"_I'm ACTUALY kissing a girl! I can't believe it!"_Jiraiya thought

"_BLACKMAIL!"_Everyone else thought, yes even the emotionless Orochimaru

They both ended the kiss after a few seconds

"I-i'm s-sorry Jiraiya" Naru said with her head down her blond locks covering her blushing red face

-Hokage Tower-

"Hokage-sama they passed my test" Sarutobi said bowing

"How many times do I have to tell you Saru? When we're alone just call me sensei" Tobirama said with a smile

"Hai, sensei" Sarutobi said with a smile of his own

"So how did they pass your test?" Tobirama said with genuine curiosity

"They switched my bells with a transformed shadow clone" Sarutobi said

"How resourceful" Tobirama said

"Sensei, If I may ask, why do you insist that I have keep those three?" Sarutobi asked

"So we may keep an eye on them, you didn't think that I wouldn't take some precautions?" Tobirama asked

"I- um sorry I underestimated you sensei" Sarutobi stuttered out

"It's alright Saru" Tobirama said

"In a few years, once they prove their innocence, it would be your choice if you want to keep them as your students or not" Tobirama said

"Yes sir but why in a few years?" Sarutobi asked

"Because Saru, I would like you to make your team into the most powerful shinobi team ever, I feel like something bad is going to happen" Tobirama said with seriousness in his voice

"...sensei?" Sarutobi asked feeling uneasy

" I think that that the Great Shinobi War has yet to end" Tobirama said without his normally playful voice

"What makes you think that sensei?" Sarutobi yelled

"Just a few days ago some Iwa and Kumo nin attacked our ninja without reason, as did Suna and Ame some weeks ago" Tobirama said

"SUNA! But I thought we made a peace treaty with Suna with Hashirama-sensei?" Sarutobi asked baffled

"So did I Saru, but they have a new Kazekage and from my reports he seems to be different from the last" Taobirama explained

"What do you mean sensei?" Sarutobi asked

"I mean that while the old Kazekage loved battles he had a kind heart while the Third is a war-hawk, a tyrant." Tobirama said

" I see, then I will do my best train my team to at least jounin-anbu level in a few years" Sarutobi said before walking to the door

" Oh and Saru" Tobirama said

"Yes sensei?" Sarutobi said turning back

"Don't train them to hard, after all they are still human not tools" Tobirama said

"Understood" Sarutobi said leaving

-Training ground 7-

"Jiraiya?...Jiraiya? You there?" Naru said shaking him

"Hm? Wha?" Jiraiya said still dazed from the kiss

"Let me help you out there Naru" Tsunade said then bonking Jiraiya on the head

"FLAT-CHEST! THAT HURT" Jiraiya shouted while rubbing his head

A vein popped out of Tsunade's temple, then she sighed

"I'll let you off THIS time Jiraiya" Tsunade said

"There you go" Tsunade said patting Naru on the back

"Uhm thanks?" Naru said uncertain

"So how would you guys like a tour of Konoha?" Jiraiya said

"Yea I guess that would be okay, then you do your part of the bet" Naru said

They all walked together on the streets of Konoha

-Streets of Konoha-

"-that big building with the kanji for fire is the Hokage Tower" Tsunade said while they kept walking

During their walk Naru, Sasuke and Sakura got new clothes to avoid attention

Naru now letting her hair flow down to her back, now her hair looks like a blond version of Kurenai's. Now shes wearing an orange strap shirt with blue pants.

Sasuke still the same except for his clothes which are now a blue T-shirt and white shorts.

Sakura still with her hair down to her neck, now wearing a pink strap shirt and black pants.

"Um, yea thats great and all but do you know a place where we could eat?" Sasuke said

"Just be glad I'm showing you guys around" Tsunade said

"Tsunade, could we find a place to eat? we're kinda exhausted from our fight with Sarutobi-sensei" Sakura said

"Fine since you asked POLITELY" Tsunade said

"Where do you guys want to eat Orochimaru, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"I'll go with whatever they want" was Orochimaru's reply

"BARBECUE!" Jiraiya shouted

"Is it alright with you guys?" Tsunade asked

All three bopped their heads obviously hungry

"Alright then lets-" Tsunade said before being cut off

"JIRAIYA-SENPAI, TSUNADE-SENPAI, OROCHIMARU-SENPAI" came a voice

"Hello there Sakumo" Tsunade said with a happy smile

"Hi, um who are your new friends senpai?" The little boy now known as Sakumo asked

Sakumo was wearing a grey shirt with a picture of a wolf and white pants that go down to his knees

"Their our new teammates Naru, Sakura and Sasuke" Tsunade said pointing at each one respectively

"Nice to meet you Naru-senpai, Sakura-senpai, Sasuke-senpai" Sakumo said bowing in respect

"Nice to meet you to Sakumo, how would you like to come with us to eat barbecue?" Sakura asked

"I wanna but mama and papa said I hafta do my academy homework if i wanna keep my top rookie status" Sakumo said before waving to them

"Bye-bye" Sakumo said

"What a nice kid, lets go eat now" Naru said rushing off to the restaurant

-Barbecue Restaurant-

"So lets tell each other about ourselves" Sakura said after finishing her barbecue pork

"Whaddya mean" Jiraiya asked

"You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams" Naru said

"Okay we'll start" Sasuke said

"My name in Haru Sakura, what I like is medical ninjutsu, tigers and my friends,my dislikes are people who try to hurt my friends, my hobbies are training, reading on medical ninjutsu and practicing them and my dream is to show that kunoichi are just as good as shinobi"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like training, raven's and my friends as well, my dislikes are arrogant people and people who copy other people's technique, my hobbies are training, and taking walks and my dream is to become an ANBU captain"

"My name is Nami Naru, I like training, kitsune's and my friends, my dislikes are people who judge others without knowing them and traitors, my hobbies are gardening,training and making jutsu and my dream is to become well known to the world as one of best kunoichi"

"Now it's your turns" Naru said

"My name is Kazama Jiraiya, I like pretty girls, my dislikes are gays and snobs, my hobbies are practicing 'stealth' on girls and writing books, my dream is to be a competent shinobi and to impress girls with my awesome skills "

"My name is Senju Tsunade, my likes are bets and medical ninjutsu, my dislikes are perverts and people who disrespect kunoichi, my hobbies are making and winning bets and gambling, my dream is to be the greatest medical ninja"

"My name is Yamato Orochimaru, I like jutsu's and my parents, my dislikes are people who don't take being a ninja seriously, my hobbies are spending time with my family and learning new jutsus, my dream is to learn alot and maybe all jutsu's"

After their intro's they all spent alot of time together just talking and laughing, even Orochimaru is having a few laughs here and there

"Well it looks like its almost 10, we should get some rest for tomorrow" Naru said

"Well guess we'll see ya tomorrow then" Jiraiya said before they each headed their separate ways

"Let's go guys" Naru said before going to the address on the paper Sarutobi gave them

After a small walk they reached their destination

"It's my old apartment" Naru said

"Lets go in, Sakura whats our apartment number?" Sasuke asked

"Lets see its, 5th floor 3ed door" Sakura said

"LETS GO!" Naru said pumping her fist in the air then running up the stairs

"...Elevator?" Sakura asked turning to Sasuke

"Yep" Sasuke said before walking to the elevator

-5th Floor-

"Where are they?" Naru asked inwardly

BEEP

The elevator doors opened and Sasuke and Sakura went out

"Hey Naru" Sasuke said casually

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Hey Naru' I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER" Naru shouted

"I bet it was 5 minutes" Sasuke whispered to Sakura who nodded

"Fine, forget it lets just go" Naru grumbled

They quickly opened the door to find it as an exact replica of Naru's old apartment rrom, only cleaner

They took a quick look around before they went to the bedroom

The bedroom had 3 beds and 3 wardrobes

"Night guys" Naru said before putting all her bags down and falling on the bed

Sasuke and Sakura both followed Naru's lead and fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 4:Training

Chapter 4: Training

Last Time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_My__ name __is __Haru __Sakura__, __what __I __like __is __medical __ninjutsu__, __tigers __and__ my __friends__, __my__ dislikes __are __people __who __try __to __hurt __my __friends__, __my __hobbies __are __training, __reading__medical_

_ninjutsu __and__ practicing __them__ and __my __dream __is __to __show __that __kunoichi __are __just __as __good __as__ shinobi__"_

"_My__ name__ is__ Uchiha__ Sasuke__, __I__ like__ training__, __raven__'__s__ and __my__ friends__ as __well__, __my __dislikes __are __arrogant __people __and__ people __who __copy __other __people__'__s__ technique__, __my __hobbies __are __training__, _

_and __taking __walks __and __my __dream__ is__ to __become __an __ANBU __captain__"_

"_My__ name __is __Nami __Naru__, __I __like __training__, __kitsune__'__s __and __my __friends__, __my __dislikes __are__ people __who __judge __others __without __knowing __them__ and__ traitors__,_

_my __hobbies __are __gardening__,__training__ and __making __jutsu __and __my __dream__ is __to __become __well__ known __to __the __world __as__ one__ of the __best __kunoichi__"_

"_My__ name __is __Kazama__ Jiraiya__, __I __like __pretty __girls__, __my __dislikes __are __gays __and __snobs__, __my __hobbies __are __practicing__ '__stealth__' __on __girls __and__ writing __books__,_

_my __dream__ is __to __be __a __competent__ shinobi __and __to __impress __girls __with__ my __awesome__ skills__ "_

"_My__ name __is __Senju__ Tsunade__, __my __likes__ are __bets __and __medical __ninjutsu__, __my __dislikes __are __perverts__ and __people __who __disrespect __kunoichi__, __my__ hobbies __are __making __and __winning __bets __and _

_gambling__, __my __dream __is__ to __be __the __greatest __medica l__ninja__"_

"_My__ name __is __Yamato __Orochimaru__, __I __like __jutsu__'__s__ and__ my __parents__, __my __dislikes __are __people __who__ don__'__t __take __being __a__ ninja __seriously__, _

_my __hobbies __are __spending __time __with __my __family__and__ learning __new__ jutsus__, __my__ dream__ is __to __learn __a lot __and__ maybe__ all __jutsu__'__s__"_

Now on with the Story

-Training Ground 7-

"Morning Everyone" Naru shouted only to get grunts from the rest of her teammates

"_Not__ much __of __morning __people __are __they__?"_ Naru thought with a sweatdrop

"**Not**** everyone**** is**** like**** you****"** Kyuubi said drowsily

"_Well__ I __wish __they __were__!" _Naru pouted but smiled on the inside happy to have Kyuubi back

-_FLASHBACK__-_

Naru appeared in her mindscape infront of Kyuubi's cage

"Kyuubi! You in there?" Naru shouted to the cage

"**Don****'****t**** be ****so ****loud ****Naru****! ****Taking**** you ****kids ****back ****in ****time**** isn****'****t ****a ****walk ****in ****the ****park**** you ****know****!"** Kyuubi grumbled

"Oh…Sorry" Naru said looking sheepish

"**So ****Naru****, ****tell ****me ****what ****progress ****have ****you ****made ****in ****the ****past****?"** Kyuubi asked with his head on his paw

"Umm…well we met the Sannin and joined their squad, got to know them a bit more and uhh" Naru said trailing off

"**And****….?" **Kyuubi asked

"And I kinda…um maybe kissed Jiraiya" Naru said whispering, but Kyuubi heard it

There was a long silence before….

"**AHAHAHAHAH****! ****You****….****and****….****HAHAHAHA****" **Kyuubi roared with laughter….literally

"It's not funny! It was by accident" Naru said crossing her arms

"**Next**** your ****going to ****tell ****me**** that you ****liked ****it****" **Kyuubi said wiping its tears with his paw

Another long silence before….

"**AHAHAHAHA****! ****YOU**** LIKED ****IT****! ****AHAHAHAH****" **Kyuubi roared with laughter….again

Naru just stood there with her arms crossed "Are you finished yet?" she asked

"**HAhaha****…****okay**** I****'****m**** done****" **Kyuubi finally said trying to keep his laughter

"**Okay****..****anything ****else****?" **Kyuubi asked her

"No, not really…" Naru said scratching the back of her head

Kyuubi sighed "**It****'****s ****okay****, ****you ****were ****only ****here ****for ****about ****two**** days ****more****-****or****-****less****, ****let****'****s ****see ****how**** it ****goes****, ****good night ****kit****"** Kyuubi said before falling into a slumber, with a smile on his face

"Night Kyuubi" Naru said before drifting off to sleep

-_Flashback__end__-_

-POOF- a cloud of smoke and Sarutobi appeared

"Morning everyone" Sarutobi said to get grumbles like Naru got

"Today we are going to focus on training, but before that we will know what each of you will specialize, what you would want to learn and your weaknesses" Sarutobi said,

He got confused faces from his students

"All right it will go like this: My specialties are Ninjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu. I am proficient in Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu but not that great.

My weaknesses are nothing, I have refined my skills to where I am at least decent, and so will you when I get through with you" He said with a smile

He got nods from his students

"Okay we'll go clockwise from Naru to Tsunade" Sarutobi said

"My specialties are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. I would like to learn Bojutsu. My weakness is Genjutsu." Naru said

"My specialties are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. I would like to learn Fuinjutsu. My weakness is Bojutsu." Sasuke said

"My specialties are Med-Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. I would like to learn Bojutsu. My weakness is Fuinjutsu." Sakura said

"My specialties are Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I would like to learn Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Elemental Ninjutsu. My weakness is Genjutsu." Jiraiya said

"My specialties are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. I would like to learn Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Elemental Ninjutsu . My weakness is Bojutsu like Sasuke." Orochimaru said

"My specialties are Taijutsu and Med-ninjutsu. I would like to learn Elemental Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. My weakness is Fuinjutsu." Tsunade said

"Alright, We'll group you into two. Since you three want to learn Elemental Ninjutsu you will come with me." Sarutobi said pointing at Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru

"But what about them" Jiraiya said pointing at Naru, Sasuke and Sakura

"I'm going to make a clone to instruct them" Sarutobi said making a shadow clone

"Okay we'll go to one side of the training ground while my clone goes the other way" Sarutobi said walking to the opposite side of the training ground

-Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru-

While walking Tsunade and Orochimaru kept glancing at Jiraiya, who was looking pretty sad

"What wrong Jiraiya? Miss your girlfriend already?" Tsunade mocked

"NARU'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Jiraiya shouted

"I never said it was Naru" Tsunade said as Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment

"Dobe has a crush on our new teammate" Orochimaru said, smirking a bit

"I DO NOT!" Jiraiya shouted, denying the truth

"_So__ Jiraiya __has __a __crush__ on__ Naru__, __a __bit __of __mentor__-__student __action__"_ Sarutobi thought perversely with a blood going down his nose

-Naru, Sakura and Sasuke-

They all kept walking forward with the clone of Sarutobi-sensei

"Naru, is their something wrong?" Sakura asked

"No, nothing at all, why do you ask?" Naru asked

"Um, well" Sakura said

"This is the longest you have gone without talking...when were not on a mission" Sasuke finished

"I was just thinking" Naru said

"Thinking? about what?" Sakura asked

"About our old friends, about Kiba..." Naru said sadly after that they all stopped

"Naru, you have to move on" Sasuke said glancing at her

"I can't" Naru said looking down with tears threatening to come out

There and then she collapsed

"I-i just can't" Naru said

"Shh, there there Naru, let it all out" Sakura said comforting her friend, thinking about Lee

Soon after Sasuke joined their group hug thinking of Ino

-_Flashback__-_

"_Don__'__t__ worry__ Naru__, __I__'__ll__ be__ back__ before__ you__ know__ it__" __Kiba__ said __with__a __confident __smile_

"_You __better__, __don__'__t __come __back __in __pieces__" __Naru__joked_

"_Come __on __Naru__, __you __know __me__, __I__'__ll __come__ back__" __Kiba __said __kissing __her __head__ before __going __off __with __his__ team __rushing __off __threw the __tree__'__s_

"_See __you __soon __Naru__, __we__'__ll __be__ back __be __sure __of __it__" __Hinata __said__ with__ a __smile __before __rushing __off__, __Even __Shino __gave __her __a__ nod __before __running__ off_

-_A __Few__ Days __Later__-_

"_Naru__, __I__'__m __sorry __but__, __Team__ 8 __didn__'__t __make__ it __they__-" __Kakashi __said__ before __getting__ cut__ off __by __Naru_

"_NO__! __THATS__ NOT __TRUE__! __THEY__"__LL__ COME__ BACK__" __Naru __shouted__ tears __streaming __down __her __face_

"_I__'__m__ sorry __Naru__" __Kakashi __said __looking __down__ slowly __walking __to __Naru __giving__ her __a __comforting __hug_

"_They__said__that__they__'__d__be__back__! __They__said__so__!" __Naru__kept__saying__crying__into__Kakashi__'__s__flak__jacket_

"_I __know__ that__ they__'__d__ want__ you__ to__ get__ stronger__ for __them__, __and__ the__ village__" __Kakashi __said__, __arm__'__s__ around __her __in __a __fatherly __way_

"_I __will__, __for __them __and __the __village__, __BELIEVE __IT__!" __Naru __said __wiping__ her __tears__ away __and__ giving __him__ a __grin_

"_Their__funeral__'__s__are__tomorrow__, __your__coming__, __aren__'__t__you__" __Kakashi__said_

_Naru __just __gave __a __slight __nod __before __poofing __out __of __the __room_

-_Flashback__End__-_

"There all better?" Sakura asked wiping off tears of her own

"Yes, they'll want us to get stronger and to move on right guys" Naru asked wiping her tears

She got nods from her teammates

"Alright team, Now I'll be teaching you some Bojutsu" Sarutobi said before taking out some wooden staffs for a scroll

-Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru-

"Okay, Here we are" Sarutobi said

"What'll we be learning Sarutobi sensei?" Orochimaru asked

"Well since you all want to learn Elemental Ninjutsu, I will test out your elements before I can give you some ninjutsu" Sarutobi said

They all got a slip of paper

"What's the paper for Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya asked

"It's to find out you Element" Sarutobi said

"How Sarutobi sensei?" Tsunade asked looking at the paper, looking uncertain

"Pump your chakra into it. If it crumples your element is Lightning, If it turns to dust your element is Earth, If it burns to ashes your element is Fire,

If it turns damp your element is Water and if it splits in half your element is Wind." Sarutobi explained

"I think I understand" Orochimaru said before pumping chakra into his paper

The paper split in half and one turned to dust

"Hm...Wind and Earth" Sarutobi mused

"OKAY! ME NEXT" Jiraiya announced putting chakra into his paper

The paper turned to dust then burned

"Earth and Fire, same as me Jiraiya" Sarutobi said with a smile

"I guess I'm next" Tsunade sighed then pumping chakra into her paper

The paper glowed green then turned to dust

"Hm, this is interesting" Sarutobi said

"What does that mean Sarutobi sensei?" Tsunade asked

"It means your natures are being a medic and Earth nature" Sarutobi told her

Tsunade smiled to herself because she always wanted to be a medic

"Well since you all have Earth nature we will first train in that" Sarutobi said

"Actually I am not suppose to teach you this until you are Chuunin but I believe you can handle it" Sarutobi said

"The first exercise to learn to use the full potential of Earth nature is to turn this Leaf into dust" Sarutobi said demonstrating by taking out a leaf and turning it into dust

"Wow" They all said amazed

"Now everyone take a leaf from a tree, I don't expect you to finish this during a week, it took me a month and a half to do the first exercise alone" Sarutobi said taking a seat on a nearby rock

They all took a leaf and started their training

-Naru, Sakura and Sasuke-

"It is time to teach you all about Bojutsu" Sarutobi said

"First I will teach you the first 5 styles with the Staff" Sarutobi said

They continued it until the three finally got the hang of it

"Good Job, as expected from the heroes of the Leaf" Sarutobi said

"Now that you have the first 5 styles down I want you to incorporate them with your main element Nature" Sarutobi said

"How sensei?" Sakura asked but Naru and Sasuke already knew how so they started without her

"Well Sakura, you know how you put chakra into you fist when you punch?" Sarutobi asked her only to get a nod from said girl

"Instead of using chakra, use your elemental chakra and inforce into the weapon, like your friends are doing" Sarutobi said pointing at Naru and Sasuke

Naru was swinging her staff up with a whitish and blueish color following it

Sasuke was bringing his staff down with electricity following his staff

Sakura nodded and followed their lead and swung her staff down with normal blue chakra following it

She tried again only to get the same result, then again and again

"Need help Sakura?" Naru asked looking at her strangely

"Yes Pleasee, how do you and Sasuke do it?" Sakura asked

"I don't really know how to explain it, but when I use my elemental chakra I feel like the wind, fast and sharp, you should try that, maybe it'll help"

Naru said before going back to her kata's

"Alright Sakura, feel like Earth, Hard and Tough" She said quietly bringing her staff down getting a blue hue with a slight brown following her staff

"Tch, almost got it" Sakura said bringing her staff down again getting more brown in her chakra

"One more time" Sakura said bringing her staff down once more getting a pure brown hue, but breaking her wood staff in the progress

"YES! I DID IT" Sakura shouted in victory

"Yes Sakura, but don't break anymore of my staff's alright" Sarutobi said giving her another staff with a small smile

"Hai, sensei" Sakura said looking sheepish

At no time at all she was practicing her kata's perfectly with her Earth chakra following it

"Alright team good job, go to the spot where the real me is training the others" Sarutobi said before poofing

-Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru-

They all had trouble turning their leaves into dust

"Hey guys" Naru shouted

They all turned their heads to her and returned her greeting

"Elemental Training?" Naru asked and they all nodded

"Ah yes, good times" Naru said taking a leaf from the floor, obviously the reamins of the teams training

She took the leaf and soon it split into many pieces

She got a funny reaction from the three, they all got wide eyed she couldn't help but giggle

"_She__ has __a__ pretty __laugh__"_ Jiraiya thought more concentrated on her than the remains of the leaf

"YOU GUYS ALREADY LEARNT IT!" Tsunade shouted, astonished

"Yep, pretty impressive eh Tsunade?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

"Shove a sock in it! We're working on it" Tsunade said hiding her blush "_He__ sounds __pretty __hot__, __No__! __I__ am__ a __kunoichi__! __I __will __focus__ on __my __training__"_ she thought

"What element are you?" Sakura asked

"Earth" Orochimaru said

"All of you?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow quirked

"Yes, They all have Earth element, including me" Sarutobi answered

"Would you like any help?" Sakura asked to get all eyes on her

"Yes PLEASSE" Jiraiya and Tsunade pleaded

"Some advice would be nice" Orochimaru said coolly

"First off, do you know the aspects of the Earth element?" Sakura asked as they all shook their heads

"Alright, when you first look at Earth the First thing you think off is that it is hard, tough, sturdy, etc" Sakura explained

"Think of these concepts when your doing your training" Sakura said

"_Hard__" _Jiraiya thought putting elemental chakra into the leaf

"_Tough__" _Orochimaru thought putting elemental chakra into the leaf

"_Sturdy__" _Tsunade thought putting element chakra into her leaf

Their results are the same

The tips of the leaf turned to dust

They all shared similar grins

"Thank you Sakura" Orochimaru said extending his hand

Sakura warily took his hand and shook it then smiled

"Alright team it's time to go, you are all dismissed" Sarutobi said before poofing away

"uhm, uh Naru" Jiraiya asked scratching the back of his head

"Yea Jiraiya?" Naru asked

"May I walk you home?" Jiraiya asked nervously

"Yea, i guess so" Naru said as she turned to Sakura and Sasuke as they gave her a smile

"_She__'__s __finally __moving __on__"_ They both thought with a smile

As soon as they were out of sight they turned to Tsunade and Orochimaru

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said

"Yea, see ya tomorrow, night guys" Tsunade said as she left

"Good night Sakura, Sasuke" Orochimaru said before walking off the other direction

They walked behind Naru and Jiraiya staying out of sight

"So Jiraiya, why did you want to walk me home?" Naru asked

"I'm not sure, Don't tell anyone but when I first saw you I felt different" Jiraiya said

"Different how?" Naru asked

"As in something about you is familiar, much like myself" Jiraiya said ducking his head attempting to hide his blush

"Also your one of the nicest girls around, even though I haven't known you for long" Jiraiya added

"Oh, thank you, i guess. So Jiraiya do you live with anyone?" Naru asked him

"No, just me alone. I never met my parents" Jiraiya said

"I guess I'm not the only one then" Naru said

"Whaddya mean?" Jiraiya asked

"I mean I never met my parents also" Naru told him

"Really? Guess we have something in common" Jiraiya said as he came into the front of the Apartment

"You live here Naru?" Jiraiya asked

She just gave a small nod

"heh, another thing we have in common" Jiraiya said amused

"You live here to? What floor? 5?" Naru asked

"Yea, how'd you guess?" Jiraiya asked while walking into the elevator

"So do I" Naru said as she leaned on Jiraiya absent mindedly

Jiraya blushed at the close contact of the two he made a bold move and put his arms around her stomach

"This feels...nice" Naru said as she snuggled into him more falling asleep

"Yea it does" Jiraiya said closing his eyes

The elevator door opened

"Naru, come on its time to go" Jiraiya said but Naru won't budge

"Man, dealing with a sleeping girl was not taught in the academy" Jiraiya grumbled

He carried Naru bridal style when he heard he mumble in her sleep

"Jiraiya..." She mumbled as he blushed again

"Eh hem" came a voice

He turned to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there

"Hello Jiraiya, sorry about Naru" Sakura apologized as Sasuke opened the door

"Um..It's okay, night guys" Jiraiya said turning to his own door unlocking it and going in

"Well at least we know who our neighbor is" Sakura said as she went inside the room

"Night Naru" Sakura said tucking her to sleep

"Night Sasuke" Sakura said going to sleep herself

"Night" He said before they all fell asleep


	6. Chapter 5:Weapons,Training & a sleepover

Chapter 5: Weapons, Training and a sleepover

Last Time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_Um__..__It__'__s__ okay__, __night __guys__" __Jiraiya __said __turning __to__ his __own __door __unlocking __it __and __going __in_

"_Well__ at __least __we__ know __who __our __neighbor __is__" __Sakura __said __as__ she __went __inside __the __room_

Now on with the story

"Naru and Jiraiya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sakura sang while they were walking to the training ground

"Sakuraaa" Naru whined with a small blush on her cheeks

"Oh c'mon Naru, you know it's true" Sasuke teased

She became silent and Sakura and Sasuke started to stare at her wierd

"You like Jiraiya don't you?" Sasuke asked with his left eye twitching

"I'm not sure..." Naru said as they walked into the training ground

"Seriously Naru? World Class Super Perv!" Sakura asked astonished

"He has his moments" Naru said as she sat on one of the stumps in the middle of the field

In her mind she could've sworn she heard Kyuubi laughing

Unbeknown to the three their was someone watching and listening to their conversation

"Naru likes Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked to himself

He made himself known by walking in on their conversation

"Morning" Orochimaru said as they returned his greeting

After a while of silence

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked

"Enough to know that Naru likes the idiot" Orochimaru said sitting down

"Are you going to tell him?" Naru asked with sweat running down her face

"Maybe" Orochimaru simply said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye

"What's it going to take you to not tell?" Sakura asked

"Well I was having some trouble with the elemental training..." Orochimaru said

Naru and Sasuke pushed Sakura forward

"Why me?" Sakura asked them

"Because your the only one with Earth nature chakra here" Naru said with pleading eyes

"Alright I'll do it, but I'm only doing it for you" Sakura said walking over to Orochimaru

"Okay, yesterday you made some progress, now to make the whole leaf turn to dust you have to-" Sakura started

-20 min later-

Orochimaru managed to get a sixth of the leaf to turn to dust while the others were astonished

"It took me a whole week just to do that!" Sakura exclaimed

"Then you must be a really good teacher" Orochimaru said putting his focus back on the leaf

Sakura had a slight blush on her face "_Get__ a __hold__ of__ yourself__ Sakura__! __You__ are __not __going __to __fall__ for __Orochimaru__!" _She mentally thought

"Morning guys" Tsunade said as she walked in on them, Naru and Sasuke returned the greeting

"Hey! How come Orochimaru gets extra training!" Tsunade shouted at them

"He asked us to help and comrades help each other" Sakura said, quickly making an excuse

"Oh, then can you help me as well Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"Alright, get a leaf and listen up" Sakura said turning her attention to Tsunade

"The first thing you should remeber during this exercise is to-" Sakura said to Tsunade

-30 min later-

"I got it!" Tsunade exclaimed as about a sixth of her leaf turned to dust

"Wow, you got this as fast as Orochimaru did" Sakura said

Naru and Sasuke stood at the side with their eyes wide open

"I guess they got the name 'Prodigal Three' for a reason" Sasuke said

"Yep, it took me thousands of shadow clones just to make a small cut on my leaf" Naru said

Soon enough Jiraiya came in as well

"Morning guys" Jiraiya said drowsily

"Morning Jiraya, would you also like some help on the Elemental manipulation?" Sakura asked

"Nah, Its to early for training" Jiraiya said lying down on the grassy surface

Sakura sweat dropped '_This__ is__ suppose __to __be __the__ strongest __of __the __Sannin__?"_ She thought

Sasuke nudged Naru and pointed at Jiraiya

"What?" Naru said

"Go. I know you want to, You keep looking at him" Sasuke said obviously annoyed

Naru thought about for a while before going over to Jiraiya

"Morning Jiraiya" Naru said lying down beside him

"Morning" Jiraiya said opening his eyes

"Sorry about falling asleep on you yesterday" Naru said with a slight blush

"Oh, it's okay, it was an honest mistake" Jiraiya said with a slight blush from the memories of yesterday

They made some small talk before Sarutobi sensei came into the training ground

"Morning team" Sarutobi said as they all returned his greeting

"Looks like you guys are training hard...well most of you" Sarutobi said looking at Naru and Jiraiya who had the decency to blush

"We will continue the training which means we won't be doing missions for a while" Sarutobi said

"But since you are making some progress with your Elemental Manipulation I will let Sakura take over since she's doing such a nice job, Now Naru and Sasuke we will learn more about Bojutsu" Sarutobi said

-A few weeks later-

" Naru, Sasuke come her for a moment" Sarutobi said

"Yes Sensei?" They both spoke

"Can you show me what you can do with those weapons of yours?" Sarutobi said pointing at Sasuke's Chokuto and Naru's Twin fans

"Hai sensei" They said before taking out their weapons

Naru took out her fans before shouting

"**Cyclone ****Scythe****Technique**" She shouted as multiple blades of wind that demolished a few tree's

Sasuke channeled his Electrical nature into his chokuto then shouting

"**Chidori**** Blade**" He shouted stabbing a tree which now had electicity coursing through it

Sarutobi just stood there amazed by what his newest students can do

"Anything else sensei?" Naru asked

As soon as Sarutobi got a hold of himself he asked "Do you have any other weapons that I should be aware of?"

"I have a ninjato and a pair of trench knives" Naru said

"I have a charkra sabre and a zanbato" Sasuke said

"Can you show me?" Sarutobi asked

They both took out a scroll and released their weapons

Sure enough their appeared a blood red ninjato with a blue swirl on it's handle and a pair of blood red trench knives which had the initials N.U.N in Naru's hands

In Sasuke's hands appeared a dark blue chakra sabre with an Uchiha fan on it and Zabuza's zanbato

"I'm guessing you can channel your elemental charkra to these as well" Sarutobi said

"Hai" They both said

"Alright then, good because I will be giving Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade a few weapons as well and I would like for you two to teach then channel their elemental chakra to it once they have mastered the training" Sarutobi said

"Hai sensei" They both said turning their attention to Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Sakura

What they saw amazed them, at least half of their leaves turned to rubble

"That's amazing it took me about about a month to do that" Sarutobi said

"Well you have very talented students, whom might even surpass you Sarutobi sensei" Sasuke said which he got a nod from said man

"What are your element natures?" Sarutobi asked

"Mine are Wind and Water" Naru said

"Mine are Fire and Lightning" Sasuke said

"What about Sakura?" Sarutobi asked

"Her elements are Fire and Earth" Naru said

"Interesting" Sarutobi mused

"Alright team good job, you have progressed very far" Sarutobi said to Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade as he gave them a proud smile

"Before you go any further we will go and get you all weapons" Sarutobi said as he gestured the six to follow him

-Naginata's Weapons Shop-

They all came in and marveled at the sight of so many weapons

"Okay you three, choose a weapon and we'll see how much I can help you, meet me at the cashier" Sarutobi said talking to Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru

"Hai sensei" Jiraiya, Orchimaru and Tsunade said as they looked around the shop

-Orochimaru-

Orochimaru marveled at the sight of a Long Katana called Kusanagi, somehow it seemed to speak to him

"Ah you seem to have good taste, that sword is one of a kind, Made from Kusa" Said a voice

He looked behind to see a tall man clad in brown

"What do you mean sir?" Orochimaru asked

"Just call me Shinju, I mean that sword is special because it is the only one made, and it has many powers that have yet been unlocked" Shinju said

"But the people who wielded that became seriously wounded by poison" He added before leaving

"Are you going to get that one Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, appearing beside him

"_Should__ I __risk __it __or __should __I __just __leave __it __be__?"_ Orochimaru thought

"Yea I will" Orochimaru said as he took the Katana and went to the cashier

-Jiraiya-

"Hey Naru, you have a weapon right?" Jiraiya asked

"Yea" Naru said

"Can you help me choose one?" Jiraiya asked

"Yea sure, I guess" She replied before going into the tanto section of the store

"So to find the right weapon Jiraiya is to find one that fits you, with good weight, sturdy, strong, etc" Naru said

Jiraya tested out the weight and sturdiness of the many tanto's that were on display until he grabbed one certain one

The tanto has a green handle and a dark red blade with green markings, It was not any ordinary tanto, it was a chakra sabre

When Jiraiya swung it , a streak of dark red chakra will chakra appeared

"This feels about right" Jiraiya muttered to himself

"Found the right one Jiraiya?" Naru asked him

"Yea" He replied then they both walked over to the cashier

-Tsunade-

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked

"What?" He asked

"Can you help me find something like that chokuto of yours?" She asked him

"You? A chokuto?" Sasuke asked suprised

"Yea?" She said uncertainly

"Pfft yea right, lets get you something else...like a small dagger" Sasuke said

"You think I can't handle a chokuto?" Tsunade said

"Yea, I mean a petite girl like yourself can't handle it" Sasuke said

"PETITE? I'm willing to bet you that I could get the basic's down by one month" She said

"Yea right" Sasuke said

"Whats the matter, scared of losing a bet?" Tsunade mocked

"Fine, I'll take that bet, what happens if I win?" Sasuke asked

"If you win I will never mock you ever again" She said

"Okay, on the slight chance if you would win, what happens then?" Sasuke asked

"Then you will teach me some of the things you know about the chokuto" She said

"Fine then, first we'll have to find you a chokuto" Sasuke said as he was observing her pick out a chokuto

"Alright I got it" Tsunade said

She took a chokuto that had a purple handle and a pure white blade with a purple-greenish line that is in the middle

It could channel medical chakra and elemental chakra into it

"Perfect" Tsunade said

"Your going to cut yourself with it anyways" Sasuke said

"Get ready to lose a bet, Uchiha" Tsunade said

"Bring it, Senju" Sasuke said walking to the cashier

-Cashier-

"Okay team, you all got your weapons?" Sarutobi asked

"Hai, sensei" They all spoke in unison

Sarutobi took a quick scan over their weapons and approved

He gave them to the cashier and handed him 250000 Ryo

"Alright, lets start your training" Sarutobi said

-Training Ground 7-

"Alright team, we will stop with your elemental training and start with kenjutsu training" Sarutobi said

"But I will not be instructing you this since I will not be able to teach you Kenjutsu to you full potential" Sarutobi continued

"Then who's teaching us?" Tsunade asked

"Why your fellow teammates of course" Sarutobi said, he got shocked looks from his team

"Are you sure, Sarutobi sensei?" Sakura asked

"Yes I am sure" He replied

"Alright the groups will be: Naru with Jiraiya, Sakura with Tsunade and Orochimaru with Sasuke" Sarutobi said

They got into their respective groups and started their training with Kenjutsu

-Naru&Jiraiya-

"Hey there Jiraiya" Naru said with a smile

"Hey Naru" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Alright we're going to start with the basic styles, is that okay with you Jiraiya?"

"Yea, sure" He said

"There are six styles me, Sasuke and Sakura learned, They are **Toad**** style****, ****Snake ****style****, ****Slug ****style****, ****Kitsune ****style****, ****Raven**** style ****and****Tiger ****style**" She said

"So which would you like to learn?" Naru asked

"What would you recommend?" Jiraiya asked with a curious face, which made him look adorable in Naru's opinion

"For you, I would recommend the **Toad ****Style****, **I think it would suit you" Naru said

"Alright then **Toad ****style** it is" Jiraiya said

"Okay to fully comprehend the **Toad ****Style**you must first-" Naru started and making gestures

-Sakura&Tsunade-

"Hey Tsunade" Sakura said cheerfully

"Hey" Tsunade said with the same enthusiasm

"Okay there are six styles that I along with Naru and Sasuke learned, I think you would do well with the **Slug**** style**" Sakura said

"Why **Slug**** style**?" Tsunade asked

"Well you want to be a medic-nin right?" Sakura asked

"Well yea but I don't see how this has anything to do with the **Slug**** style**" Tsunade stated and Sakura just sighed and slapped her forehead

"Just trust me on this okay Tsunade? As a friend" Sakura said

"Alright if you say so" Tsunade sighed

"To perform this style you must always keep in mind that-" Sakura started

-Sasuke&Orochimaru-

"Orochimaru" Sasuke greeted

"Sasuke" Orochimaru said returning his greeting

"Alright lets get straight to the point" Sasuke said

"Agreed" Orochimaru said

"You will be learning the **Snake**** style** which I will be teaching you" Sasuke said and Orochimaru just nodded

"To use the **Snake**** style** you have to be fluid and-" Sasuke started

-A few months later-

Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru are now proficient in the **Frog****, ****Slug ****and ****Snake ****styles **respectively

Because Tsunade won the bet, which worried Naru and Sakura, Sasuke was forced to teach her the **Raven****style** which she mastered in no time at all since she got the hang of using a chokuto

They are now back to their elemental manipulation, which they have all mastered Earth element manipulation

"Good job team, the past few months have been none stop training, since all of you have worked very hard you all get the rest of the day to enjoy yourselves and relax, and that means NO training" Sarutobi said before walking out of the training grounds

"Let's go out as a group again" Naru told them

She got nods from the rest of the group

They walked on the streets of Konoha just enjoying the company of each other

"Let's go to the park" Tsunade said

-The Park-

They all walked on the grassylands of the park and found a spot to just relax

They all lied down in a circle with all their heads on the inside the man made circle

From clockwise direction they went like: Naru, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade

They all lied their for a few minutes

"This feels nice doesn't it?" Tsunade said, everyone agreed

"I know what we should do!" Naru said as she jumped up on her feet

"What?" Jiraiya asked

"C'mon just follow me!" Naru said as she grabbed Jiraiya's hand bringing him to his feet then running

"Wait up!" Sasuke said as he, Sakura, Tsunade and Orochimaru ran after them

-Hokage Mountain-

"Here we are" Naru said as she and everyone else panted

"Why are we here Naru?" Jiraiya asked her

"Just trust me" Naru said walking over to the head of the Shodai with Jiraiya in tow

Sakura shook her head

"Only Naru would have the guts to sit on the monument of a Hokage" Sakura said before walking over

They all sat on the head of the Shodai watching over the village

"Now this feels nice" Naru said putting her head on Jiraiya's shoulder

They all sat there for the whole day, now their looking at the beautiful sunset

"Wow Naru, It's beautiful" Tsunade said amazed by the sight

"It really is" Jiraiya said still hand-in-hand with Naru

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Let's have a sleepover!" Tsunade said

"Really? pass" Sasuke said

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Tsunade asked with big puppy dog eyes

While Sasuke and Tsunade were training together they got closer as well

They both had many things in common, they both hated the rivalry between their 2 clans, they both hate arrogant people, they both loved riceballs

That was Sasuke's weakness, those cute, adorable eyes

"_Damn__it__! __Look__away__Sasuke__, __LOOK__AWAY__!" _Sasuke mentally told himself, trying to look away

"Preety Pleasee" Tsunade asked again, off to the sides Naru, Sakura, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were snickering at their teammate's misfortune

Orochimaru also opened up more, not keeping to himself anymore, unsurprisingly it was Sakura who managed to get him to open up more

"FINE! just stop!" Sasuke said

"Hehehe alright, how bout you guys?" Tsunade asked everyone else

"Yea/Yep/Okay" came the replies from Jiraiya, Naru and Sakura respectively

"And you, Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked

"I'm not sure, I'm going to ask my parents first" Orochimaru said

In the few months of getting to know each other they found out that Orochimaru was very close to his parents, which were actually his adopted parents, they adopted Orochimaru when he was about 4 and taught him the ninja arts when he was 5 which explains how he became the top rookie in the academy.

"Alright, meet me at the training ground at 8" Tsunade said as she left

"See ya later guys" Jiraiya spoke for Naru, Sasuke, Sakura and himself

"Yea, okay" Orochimaru said walking home

-Tsunade's house-

"MOOOOM!" Tsunade shouted in the open

"Yes dear?" Tsunade's mom asked

"Is it okay if I invite some friends over?" Tsunade asked her

"Okay dear, I'm going to make some snacks for you and your friends" Her mom said

"THANKS MOM!" Tsunade shouted hugging her mom

She then left to Team Sarutobi's Training ground to meet her friends

-Orochimaru's house-

"Orochimaru! Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" Orochimaru's mom said

"Calm down mom, I've been with my friends, speaking of which..." Orochimaru trailed off

"What is it Orochimaru?" Orochimaru's mom asked

"Is it okay if I sleepover at Tsunade's house with my teammates?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes Orochimaru, you just had to ask" Orochimaru's mom said

"Where's dad?" Orochimaru asked looking around

"He's off on a mission" She replied

"Alright then" Orochimaru said putting his things in a dark purple sling bag

"Bye mom, love you" Orochimaru said giving his mom a hug before running off

-Jiraiya's Apartment unit-

"Clothes:check, boxers:check, toothbrush:check, toothpaste: check, guess thats everything" Jiraiya said checking his mental checklist while putting everything in his duffle bag

"Hmm, guess I'll wait for Naru and the others" Jiraya said going out the door then locking it

-Hallway-

He then proceeded to knock on Naru apartment door

"Coming" Naru said as she opened the door

"Hey Jiraiya, we're almost done" Naru said with an orange sling bag

"Okay we're ready" Sakura said walking out with Sasuke in tow

"But whyy?" Sasuke whined

"Because you told Tsunade you would, and it's rude to break your word to a girl" Naru said

"Tch fine" Sasuke grumbled, while Sakura left to lock the door

"Let's go" Sakura said

-Training ground 7-

"Everyone here?" Tsunade asked as she got responses from everyone

"Okay! To my house!" Tsunade exclaimed leading everyone to her house

-Tsunade's house-

"Here we are" Tsunade said taking her shoes off, gesturing everyone to follow her lead

They took a quick tour of the house before going to Tsunade's room to just hang

"Wow Tsunade, your house is HUGE!" Naru said looking around

"Are your friends here yet Tsunade?" Her mom asked from downstairs

"Yea we're in my room" Tsunade said

"Okay" Tsuande's mom said

Soon after they heard the door opening, then Tsunade's mom came in with some snacks

"Hi, I'm Tsunade's mom" She said

They all introduced themselves to her

"Oh, so your Sasuke, Tsunade talks about you alot, I think tha-" Tsunade's mom said

"Mooooom" Tsunade whined

Off to the side stood Sasuke blushing cherry red and the others snickering

"hahahaha okay dear, now you all have fun you hear?" She said before walking away

Sasuke and Tsunade saw that the others bursted with laughter when Tsunade's mom left

"WHAT?" Tsunade shouted

"Tsunade likes Sasuke, Tsunade likes Sasuke, Tsunade likes Sasuke," Naru and Sakura sang as the two blushed

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade and Sasuke shouted while Jiraiya and Orochimaru snickered

After that little 'episode' they all did all those typical sleepover things such as pillow fights, a burping contest which only Naru and the boys participated in, 7 minutes in heavan, and other typical sleepover things

After dinner they went back to Tsunade's room for a good nights rest

It was 11 and everyone was asleep

-_Naru__'__s__Nightmare__-_

_There__ in__ her__ dream__ appeared__ the__ one__ and__ only__ Uchiha__ Madara_

"_Having__ a __good __time__?" __He__ asked_

"_Well__ not__ for__ long__" __He__ said__ taking__out__a__kunai_

_There__ appeared __Sakura__, __Sasuke__, __Jiraiya__, __Orochimaru __and __Tsunade_

_One__ by__ one__ she__ saw__ them__ get __killed_

_Then__ the __last __one__ standing__ was__ Jiraiya_

"_Why__ Naru__?" __He__ asked __before __Madara__'__s__ hand__ pierced __his__ chest__ revealing __the__ still __pumping __heart_

_Madara__ then __squished__ his__ heart__ then__ laughing __manically_

-_End__ Naru__'__s__Nightmare__-_

Naru jumped with sweat running down her face as she was breathing heavily

"What is it Naru?" Jiraiya asked drowsily, woken up from the sound Naru was making

"Just a nightmare" Naru said going down, hugging her knees

"Come here" Jiraiya said drowsily

"What?" Naru shrieked

"Come on, I swear I won't do anything" He insisted

"Swear?" Naru asked him

"I swear" Jiraiya said

"Well...okay" Naru said coming closer to Jiraiya

"_This__ is __a __dream__ come __true__!" _Jiraiya thought dancing in his head

Naru got into his arms, and rested her head on his chest

"Night Jiraiya" Naru said falling asleep

"Night Naru" Jiraiya said giving a small kiss on her forehead


	7. Chapter 6:Test of Teamwork

Chapter 6: Test of Teamwork & an Announcement

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_Naru__ got __in to __his __arms__, __and__ rested __her __head__ on __his __chest_

"_Night__ Jiraiya__" __Naru__ said__ falling__ asleep_

"_Night__ Naru__" __Jiraiya__ said __giving__ a __small __kiss__ on __her __forehead__"_

Now on with the story

"hehehehe…" Jiraiya and Naru heard, they opened their eyes

-CLICK-

A flash blinded them, a while later they saw 4 figures

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade and Orochimaru laughed

Naru and Jiraiya realized what was so funny, which is the position they were in

Naru quickly jumped away from Jiraiya, with a cherry red blush covering her face

"Man Jiraiya, never thought you would be the first to lose your virginity" Orochimaru asked holding in a smirk

"W-what? No no, I can expain!" Jiraiya said with a blush covering his face

"Tsk Tsk Naru" Sakura said shaking her head in mock disapproval

Jiraiya and Naru looked at each other, blushed more, then looked away quickly

At seeing this act, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade and Orochimaru started to laugh even harder

Tsunade pulled out the picture they recently took, looked at it for a moment before rolling on the floor holding her sides

Before anything else happened Naru quickly took the picture and tore it to pieces

"Aw c'mon Naru, don't be like that" Sasuke whined

"Stop being a baby, Sasuke" Naru said as she stuck her tongue out

"C'mon guys, we gotta get ready for training" Naru said as she went to the washroom

Once she was out of earshot Tsunade said "Not coming with her, Jiraiya?" she teased

Jiraiya blushed then mumbled "Shove a sock in it flat chest" and took his bag and left to the other bathroom

-Time Skip (7 am)-

"Morning Team" Sarutobi said

"Morning Sensei" They said in unison

"What are the bags for?" Sarutobi spotting the bags

"Just some bonding between teammates" Naru said with a grin

"That's great!" Sarutobi said proud of his students

"Alright then, today's exercise will be a test of teamwork" Sarutobi announced

"Sounds easy enough, what do we have to do?" Jiraiya asked

"Together, you must all pin me down for at least 3 minutes" Sarutobi said

"What happens if we fail?" Orochimaru asked

"You will all be tied together for the rest of the day, and night" Sarutobi said

"That's easy, we took you down before and we can do it again!" Naru shouted

"Before I was going easy on you, because I underestimated you" Sarutobi said

"But this time I won't restrain myself" He continued and reached down

He pulled something off his ankles, which appear to be weights

He dropped them and a cloud of smoke appeared

"_His__ weights __are __heavier __than__ bushy__-__brow__ and __bushy__-__brow __sensei__!" __Naru__ thought __her __eyes __widened_

Naru wasn't the only one with her eyes buldged out, everyone else had the same reaction

"Now that is much better" Sarutobi said

"The exercise will begin in..." Sarutobi said

"3..." He continued as the team got in position

"2.." Every bent their knees getting ready to jump

"1, BEGIN" On cue every jumped into a single tree

"I'll keep him busy" Naru said making a hand seal

"**Multi**** Shadow ****Clone**** Jutsu****" **Naru said as about 50 or more clones came down

"Okay, who's got a plan?" Jiraiya asked

There was a small silence before Orochimaru spoke up

"I have a plan" He said with a slight smile

"Okay lets hear it" Sasuke said

"But some of it is kinda last minute so I'm not sure if it'll work" Orochimaru said

"Okay so tell us what the 'unprepared' thing is" Sakura said

"A Collaboration Jutsu" Orochimaru said

"And how will we do that?" Naru asked

"Well first I need to know some of the elemental jutsu's you can use" Orochimaru said

"I know the: **Wind ****Style****: ****Great ****Breakthrough****, ****Wind ****Style****: ****Wind ****Senbon****, ****Wind ****Style****: ****Wind ****Sythe**** Jutsu****, ****Wind ****Style****: ****Air Bullet****, ****Water**** Style****: ****Water**** Wave ****Palm****, ****Water**** Style****: ****Water ****Dragon ****Jutsu****, ****Water ****Style****: ****Ripping**** Torrent****"** Naru said

"I know the: **Earth**** Style****: ****Head ****Hunter ****Jutsu****, ****Earth ****Style****: ****Ball**** of ****Graves****, ****Earth ****Style****: ****Earth**** Dome**** Prison****, ****Earth**** Style****: ****Mud ****Wall****, ****Fire ****Style****: ****Grand**** Fireball**** Jutsu****, ****Fire ****Style****: ****Flame ****Bombs****, ****Fire ****Style****: ****Phoenix**** Flower**** Jutsu****"** Sakura said

"I know the: **Fire ****Style****: ****Grand**** Fireball**** Jutsu****, ****Fire**** Style****: ****Phoenix ****Flower**** Jutsu****, ****Fire ****Style****: ****Great ****Dragon**** Flame ****Jutsu****, ****Lightning ****Style****: ****Thunder**** Bolt****, ****Lightning ****Style****: ****Electric ****Senbon****, ****Lightning**** Style****: ****Thunder ****Wave****"** Sasuke said

"I know the: **Fire**** Style****: ****Flame ****Bombs****, ****Fire ****Style****: ****Flame**** Flower****, ****Fire ****Style****: ****Fire ****Stream****, ****Earth**** Style****: ****Mud**** Wall****, ****Earth**** Style****: ****Multiple ****Mudshot**" Jiraiya said

"I know the: **Wind ****Style****: ****Great**** Breakthrough****, ****Wind**** Style****: ****Air**** Bullet****, ****Wind ****Kunai ****Blade****, ****Earth ****Style****: ****Mud ****Wall****, ****Earth ****Style****: ****Mud ****Clone****" **Orochimaru said

"I know the: **Earth**** Style****: ****Mud ****Wall****, ****Earth**** Style****: ****Mud**** River****, ****Earth ****Style****: ****Earth**** Fist****, ****Earth ****Style****: ****Multiple**** Mudshot****" **Tsunade said

"Alright, give me some time to think, Naru if you can, would you make more clones to battle Sarutobi because he looks like he is done with the last of them" Orochimaru said pointing to the last Naru clone turning into smoke

Naru took in a deep breath then making a hand seal "**Multi ****Shadow**** Clone**** Jutsu****" **she shouted then another batch of shadow clones appeared then went of to battle Sarutobi

-20 minutes later-

"Done yet Orochimaru! This is the fifth batch of shadow clones" Naru shouted wiping the sweat on her forehead

"Yea I think I got it" Orochimaru said with a grin on his face

"Then hurry up and tell us already!" Naru said in anticipation

"Well all of us seem to have a move that uses shape manipulation making it into a ball, correct?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes" They all said

"Well, What would happen if we mix earth and fire?" Orochimaru asked

"Molten Rock, or Lava" Sasuke said

"What happens if we add it with wind?" Orochimaru asked with a grin

"HIGH SPEED LAVA BALLS!" Naru shouted

"Correct, but we need a distraction so that Sarutobi sensei would not see it coming" Orochimaru said

"We'll deal the distraction, right Sakura? Sasuke?" Naru asked getting nods from the two

"Okay, just get in position once we give you the signal" Naru said blurring down infront of Sarutobi sensei with Sakura and Sasuke

"Finally you come out of hiding" Sarutobi said with his arms crossed

"We were planning something" Naru said

After she said that she, Sasuke and Sakura ran in a circle around Sarutobi

After a while you could only see black blurs circling around Sarutobi

They stopped and gave a big grin

Then he heard a voice

"**Earth ****Style****: ****Head**** Hunter ****Jutsu****" **A voice said from under him grabbing his ankles, then pulling him into the ground

He did a quick **Replacement**** Jutsu**, and successfully dodged it

"So close!" Naru said

She looked up in the trees to see Tsunade and Jiraiya trying to get their attention by waving their hands in the air

"Psst! I think their trying to tell us something!" Naru whispered to Sasuke and Sakura

"You think their ready yet?" Sasuke said

"They should be, but where's Sarutobi sensei?" Naru asked looking around

"Down here!" A voice said before shouting

"**Earth ****Style****: ****Head ****Hunter**** Jutsu****" **Sarutobi said pulling Naru's ankles to the ground making her sink until only her head was showing

Sarutobi popped up infront of Naru's head, eyes widening when he saw that all of them became clouds of smoke

"**Fire**** Style****: ****Phoenix**** Flower**** Jutsu****" **Sasuke and Sakura said shooting multiple fire balls

"**Earth ****Style****: ****Multiple ****Mudshot****" **Jiraiya and Tsunade said shooting multiple mud balls

The balls of fire and mud collided making multiple molten rock balls

"**Wind**** Style****: ****Air ****Bullets****" **Naru and Orochimaru said shooting balls of air at the lava balls

"**Collaboration****Jutsu****: ****Tri ****Element**** Bullets****" **They all shouted

Sarutobi was forced to dodge the lava balls, but unfortunately for him a few of them hit him making some of his clothes melt

"_So__ thats__ the __thing__ that__ they__ were__ planning__" _Sarutobi thought still dodging a few lava balls

"_Wow__, __I __admit __I__ didn__'__t __think__ it __would __work__ on __the __first __try__" _Naru thought

Sarutobi was done dodging the lava balls but had a chunk of his clothing melted

Sarutobi was to busy thinking about the previous jutsu he did not feel the hands slowly grab his ankles

"**Earth**** Style****: ****Head ****Hunter**** Jutsu****" **Sakura said bringing him down

Sarutobi looked up to see 5 blades pointing at him

Soon enough a 6th blade appeared with Sakura holding it

"We finished with the exercise sensei?" Jiraiya asked with a smug smile

"Yes, now GET ME OUT OF HERE" Sarutobi shouted

"Hmm, I dunno maybe we could leave him" Naru said with an amused smile

"NARUUU!" Sarutobi hissed

"_Now__ thats __better__, __now __hes __acting __like __old __man __Sarutobi __in __the __future__" __Naru __thought __with __a __big __smile_

"Okay, okay jeez I was just kidding" Naru said grabbing Sarutobi's hair and bringing him up

"Alright, now that we are finished with the exercise, do any of you know the reason for the exercise?" Sarutobi asked

"Like you said sensei, teamwork" Jiraiya said

"Yes, and I also wanted to see how each of you progressed" Sarutobi said

"And that we'll be having a tournament for genin" Sarutobi continued

"Tournament? For what?" Jiraiya asked

"To see who will get promoted to Chuunin rank" Sarutobi said

"What? I thought there we're Chuunin exams for that?" Orochimaru asked

"Usually yes, but we we're going to change it a bit this year" Sarutobi answered, making an excuse

"Alright, if there are no more questions, you are dismissed" Sarutobi said

"Hey you guys wanna go get some barbecue?" Jiraiya asked

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you" Naru said

"Alright, see ya later then" Jiraiya said taking his bag, followed by Orochimaru and Tsunade

"Okay whats up sensei?" Naru asked

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked

"She means that these kinds of tournaments never happen, unless there is a war" Sakura said

Sarutobi sighed then said "Your right, the Great Shinobi War is still going on"

"Is this the reason you have been training us so hard?" Naru asked

"Yes it is" Sarutobi said

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow sensei" Naru said picking up her bag, along with Sakura and Sasuke

-Barbecue Place-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naru, Sakura and Sasuke heard from the inside

They came inside and saw Tsunade bursting with laughter ,Orochimaru wiping some tears from his eyes and Jiraiya crossing his arms with a pout on his face

"Whats wrong Jiraiya?" Naru asked

"Its nothing, just Tsunade and Orochimaru being real ASSHOLES!" Jiraiya shouted at the end

"What did they do?" Naru asked

"Nothing" Jiraiya said

"Alright then" Naru said, taking some meat putting it onto her plate

Tsunade whispered something to Sakura and Sasuke and they started laughing as well

"What is it?" Naru asked

"Its nothing Naru" Sasuke said

Naru grew a tick on her head

She grabbed Jiraiya's collar, and brought it up to her face

"TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Naru said clearly frustrated

"Well, um , you see" Jiraiya babbled

"Quit babbling, If you dont tell me I swear to Shinigami sama that I would claw off your balls right now!" Naru hissed making Orochimaru and Sasuke put their hands to cover their manhood

"I told them something that would concern me and a certain someone" Jiraiya said

"Fine if you wont tell me" Naru crossed her arms

"See you guys at home" Naru said getting her bag, and leaving

"Dont mind her, shes just having her time of the month" Sakura said


	8. Chapter 7: Bonds with Hatake

sChapter 7: Bonds with Hatake

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

""_I__t old __them__ something __that __would __concern __me__ and __a__ certain __some one__" __Jiraiya__said_

"_Fine__ if__ you__ wont__ tell __me__" __Naru__ crossed__ her__ arms_

"_See__ you __guys __at __home__" __Naru __said __getting __her __bag__, __and__l eaving_

"_Dont __mind __her__, __shes __just __having__ her __time __of __the __month__" __Sakura __said__"_

On with the Story

Naru was walking angrily to the Apartment when she heard a voice

"NARU SENPAI!" A boy with spiky silver hair said

"Hey Sakumo" Naru said to the boy

"Whats wrong? You look troubled" Sakumo said walking with her

"Its nothing" Naru grumbled

"It doesn't look like nothing" Sakumo said

"_Look__ at __what __it __has __come __to__, __a __little__ boy__ helping __me__ with __my__ problems_" Naru thought

"It's just my friends being idiots" Naru said

"What happened?" Sakumo asked

"I feel left out okay? Lets just leave it to that" Naru said

"Oh…" Sakumo said as they walked in silence for a while

"How about I get your mind off of that for a while" Sakumo said with a smile

"How?" Naru asked

"How about training with me for a bit" Sakumo asked

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Naru said

"Let me drop these off at home first then we'll go off and train" Naru said with a grin

"ALRIGHT" Sakumo exclaimed punching his fist in the air

"_Just__ like__ Konohamaru__" _Naru thought as she entered the lobby of the apartment

-SASU/NARU/SAKU RESIDENCE-

"Let me change first okay Sakumo, You can look around if you'd like" Naru said as she put her scrolls and weapons on the bed then leaving to the Bathroom

Sakumo stared at the scrolls, then looked at the bathroom door

He slowly reached out for one of her scroll then opened it

There were two slots on the scroll, both of them said STORAGE

"So this is a storage seal" Sakumo said looking at the scroll

He channeled his chakra to one of the seals and soon there was a puff of smoke

In his hands were a pair of trench knives, they looked unique though, looked like they had been custom made

The trench knives were blood red in color, but if you squint really hard you could see a signature on the left trench knive

It said, From: Shikamaru Nara and also initials N.U.N

And on the right one it said, Happy Birthday, Troublesome girl

"I don't recall their ever being a Shikamaru Nara, maybe he died on a mission or something" Sakumo said

Just then the bathroom door opened

Naru walked out wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl, and orange biker shorts that ended at her knees

"What are you doing?" Naru asked Sakumo

"Um…Looking around?" Sakumo said uncertainly

"Which translates into looking at my weapons scroll I presume" Naru said with her hands on her hips

"I'm sorry Naru senpai" Sakumo said with his head down

"Hey it's alright, I used to be like that when I was your age" Naru said with a ressuring smile

"So want to see the other weapons I have?" Naru asked

"If it's alright with you" Sakumo said

"Alright then" Naru said as she unsealed the other item

It was a blood red ninjato, with the handle also being red, on the handle of the handle it showed a blue swirl

"This is one of my family heirlooms, It originally belonged to my mother" Naru said

"What was your mother like Naru senpai?" Sakumo asked looking up at her

"I don't know, I never met her" Naru said

"I'm sorry senpai, I didn't know" Sakumo said looking down

"Its alright, how about we go training now?" Naru asked

"Right! Lets go!" Sakumo said enthusiastically

-Training Ground 7-

Once they got to Training ground 7 they walked over to the middle of the field

"Okay tell me Sakumo, what have you learnt from the academy?" Naru asked

"I have learned the Academy Style Taijutsu, and a few theories of ninjutsu and genjutsu" Sakumo said

"Have you learned anything from your parents?" Naru asked

"Yea! I learned the Academy Three (Transformation, Replacement, and Clone Jutsu), and how to dispel Genjutsu" Sakumo said happily

"Good for you, I guarantee that you'll be a Genin in no time at all" Naru said

"You really think so senpai?" Sakumo shouted

"Of course Sakumo" Naru said with a smile

"How about I help you out with your Taijutsu?" Naru asked

"That would be great Naru senpai" Sakumo said

Naru took out a scroll before putting some chakra into it and a plume of smoke appeared

As the smoke cleared, there was two pairs of weights in her hands

"Put these on Sakumo" Naru said handing him the weights

Sakumo took them and attached them to his legs and arms

"Now we're going to run laps around the field" Naru said

"Sorry senpai, but how will this help with my taijutsu?" Sakumo asked

"Well running with weights will increase your speed, and also make your muscles stronger" Naru said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sakumo shouted already starting to run

"_Yup__, __definitely __like __Konoharmaru__" __Naru __thought __thinking __of __the __young__ Sarutobi_

-Time Skip (5 hours)-

"Well its getting late Sakumo, let me walk you back home" Naru said

"Okay Naru senpai" Sakumo said with sweat running down his face

"Would you like to keep those weights?" Naru asked while walking towards the Hatake house

"Can I senpai?" Sakumo asked

"Yea sure" Naru said

"Your the best senpai!" Sakumo cheered

Naru giggled before ruffling Sakumo's hair, like how Kakashi used to do to her

They made some small talk before reaching the house

"See ya later, Naru nee-chan!" Sakumo said giving her a hug before going inside

"_He__ called__ me__ NEE__-__CHAN__!" _Naru thought happily before breaking into a big grin

-NARU/SAKU/SASU RESIDENCE-

Naru went inside the room only to see Sakura pacing and Sasuke reading a book titled: **IDIOTS**** GUIDE**** TO**** "****HOW**** TO ****BE ****MORE ****SOCIAL****"**

She closed the door, getting the attention of Sakura and Sasuke

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sakura screeched at her friend

"I was with someone" Naru said simply

"Really? Who?" Sasuke asked looking up from his book

"Somebody" Naru said

"Whatever" Sasuke said getting back to his book

"Just tell us Naru" Sakura said

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were giggling about at the BBQ place" Naru said with her arms crossed

"No way" Sakura said

"Then I won't tell you, Good night you guys" Naru said walking over to the bedroom

"Night" came the replies from both Sakura and Sasuke


	9. Chapter 8:The Tournament

Chapter 8: The Tournament

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_Naru__ giggled __before__ ruffling __Sakumo__'__s __hair__, __like __how__ Kakashi__ used __to __do __to __her_

_They __made __some __small __talk __before __reaching__ the __house_

"_See__ya __later__, __Naru__nee__-__chan__!" __Sakumo __said __giving __her __a __hug __before __going __inside__"_

Now on with the story

Naru was doing her morning rituals, Sakura and Sasuke already left to the training grounds so she was at home alone, she was putting on her clothes until she heard the doorbell ring.

"In a minute" Naru called out, she put her shirt on as she went towards the door

Naru opened the door and saw that it was Jiraiya, who was looking really nervous

"Oh, hey Jiraiya, listen I want to apologize for what happened yesterday, I was overreacting and…" Naru said rubbing the back of her neck

"It's okay Naru, I forgive you" Jiraiya said with a charming smile

"Thank you" Naru said as she sighed in relief

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the training grounds" Naru said as she ran off to the training grounds

-Training ground 7-

"Morning everyone" Naru shouted

"Morning" Sakura greeted

"Where's Jiraiya? We sent him back to get you" Tsunade said

As if on cue, Jiraiya appeared running and sweating

"So how did it go?" Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya

"I didn't get a chance to tell her" Jiraiya whispered back

"Baka" Tsunade whispered to him

A while later Sarutobi appeared in a cloud of smoke

"Morning team, I hope you're ready for today" Sarutobi said

"Eh? What are we doing today?" Jiraiya asked

Everybody including Naru face palmed

"IT'S THE TOURNAMENT YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade shouted

"Oh right, I knew that" Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Let's go over to the Stadium" Sarutobi said blurring out, rushing to the stadium

"Let's go" Orochimaru said

They all nodded as they to became black blurs

Ten minutes later they all appeared in front of the stadium

"Let's get in" Naru said happily

They walked inside and registered for the tournament

Naru turned around

"Guys, If we face anyone who is to tough for us to handle, I want you to drop out" She said

"Alright, but I doubt there's anyone to hard for us to face, we're the toughest genin team in the village" Jiraiya said

"He's right Naru, but regardless I promise" Orochimaru said

Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura all nodded their heads

They walked up onto the stands

"Wow, not as much people as I thought there would be" Jiraiya said

There were only 3 teams that we're going to participate today, including them

"QUITE!" The proctor shouted, instantly the entire stadium shut up

"My name is Homura Mitokado and I am the proctor for this tournament, I will now explain the rules, I would like to clear up that this will NOT be a one-on-one match, this will be an all out battle of teams" Homura said as he explained the rules

"This is great! We'll dominate the competition for sure!" Jiraiya said

"Don't be so sure about that dead last" A hyuuga boy said

"Shut up Hazuki, your team won't stand a chance against ours" Jiraiya said

"That's what you think, you'll see soon enough who's team is better" Hazuki said before walking away

"Who was that Jiraiya?" Naru asked

"Just another person who belittles me" Jiraiya said

"Don't let it get to you, you're a great shinobi" Naru said

"Yea you're right! The Gallant Jiraiya never lets words get to him" Jiraiya declared

"The first teams to go is Team 7 vs Team 8 vs Team 9" Homura said

Team 7 all looked at each other then nodding before jumping down from the stands

Team 8 walked down the stairs as did Team 9

Once they all were on the field they waited for Homura to start the battle

The field was grassy with a bunch of trees covering the arena as well as a stream to enable shinobi to use water style ninjutsu

Homura raised his arms, then brought it down in a chopping motion and said "Begin!" then got out of the way

Naru quickly made hand seals then shouting "**Hidden**** Mist ****Jutsu****!"**

A cloud of mist covered the arena, the entire team 7 jumped up on the walls sticking onto it with chakra

"Can you find them you guys?" Sakura asked Naruto and Jiraiya who were trying to find their chakras, a technique they learnt from Sarutobi sensei

"Hai, there are three of them hiding in the ground, two of them in that tree and one-WATCH OUT!" Naru shouted as they dodged a bunch of kunai

"Sakura, Orochimaru get the three in the ground, Tsunade Sasuke get the two in the tree, me and Jiraiya will get this clown" Naru said pointing at the areas the other teams were at

"Hai!" They all said

-Naru and Jiraiya-

"What fun, I get to beat up dead last" Hazuki said

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you" Jiraiya said pulling out his kunai

"Enough talk, lets fight" Naru said already making hand seals

"**Water**** Style****: ****Water****Gun****" **Naru said shooting a large water bullet at Hazuki

Hazuki saw the bullet heading for him and started to spin "**Heavenly**** Spin****" **he shouted

The water bullet quickly dissolved upon impact

"**Battling ****another**** Hyuuga****, ****Naru****?" **Kyuubi asked

'_Yes__, __unfortunately__, __and__ he __seems __just __as __bad __as __Neji __was __before__' _Naru thought

"**Then**** defeat ****him ****the ****same**** way****, ****tell**** Jiraiya**** to ****use ****the**** headhunter****" **Kyuubi said

"_Hai__" _Naru said

"Jiraiya, shuriken shower, NOW!" Naru said

Jiraiya said nothing, but he did as told and threw a shower of shuriken

"**Wind****Style****: ****Great****Breakthrough****" **Naru shouted

The shuriken were heading Hazuki at alarmingly fast paces

Hazuki started to spin again and shouted "**Heavenly****Spin****"**

Naru ran over to Jiraiya and told him the plan

Naru made more hand seals and said "**Water****Style****: ****Ripping****Torrent****" **

Water gathered up in her hand then moments later it fired at Hazuki

Hazuki yet again did a Rotation

"When are you going to realize Ninjutsu doesn't work against me?" Hazuki said trying to hide the fact that he only had limited chakra left

'_My__ chakra __is __running __low__, __I __only __have __one __shot__ left__' _Hazuki thought

Naru ran to Hazuki, fist pulled back only for him to catch it

"You're within my range" Hazuki said

'_Déjà__vu__' _Naru thought

"Eight Tri- " Hazuki said before he was pulled down

"**Earth****Style****: ****HeadHunter****Jutsu****" **Jiraiya said as he pulled him down

Next thing he knew he was in the ground with only his head visible

"Who's dead last now?" Jiraiya mocked before punching him in the temple making him unconscious

"Let's go help the others" Naru said as they both blurred out

-Tsunade and Sasuke-

"Ready Tsunade?" Sasuke asked

"Hai!" Tsunade said as they both took out their swords

Faster than anyone could blink the tree they stood in front of was in pieces

A second later two people fell down

"Hmm, well if it isn't Inori Yamanaka and Haya Uchiha" Tsunade said

"It's good to see you to Tsunade" Haya said

"Like-wise Haya, Sasuke I'll take Yamanaka you take Haya" Tsunade said

Sasuke nodded his head then blurred out and reappeared in front of Haya

-Sasuke-

"So you are the missing Uchiha, you're the black sheep of our clan" Haya said pulling her fist back

"I don't mind, I'm still a better shinobi than you and your stupid clan will" Sasuke said as he caught the fist

"You don't even live with us, or know us for that matter!" Haya said as she punched Sasuke with her other fist only to be caught again

"I've met few Uchiha during my travels, but just those few have show me who you are" Sasuke said

"Let me guess you're from the main family, belittle others to make yourself feel better and you have yet to activate your Sharingan" Sasuke said

Haya growled, she knew that all he said was true, and hated him for it

Sasuke activated his fully matured Sharingan, which shocked Haya

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Haya demanded

"None of your business" Sasuke said as he threw Haya to the arena walls

Haya looked into his eyes, then shook her head

She made hand seals and said "**Fire****Style****: ****Grand****Fire****Ball****Jutsu****"** A large fireball headed straight for Sasuke ,thinking she got him, she gave a wide wicked grin

Suddenly Haya felt half of her face crack

The cracking stopped but, instead of her own face on the other side it was her deceased younger brother

"Why? Why didn't you SAVE ME?" He shouted

"I couldn't I was only-" Haya started then the face her father appeared on her shoulder

"YOU WERE TOO WEAK! YOU'RE USELESS!" He shouted

The eyes of her own sensei appeared on her palm

"You are a failure as a kunoichi, you should just QUIT!" It said

"I'm doing my best sensei!" she shouted

The mouth of Hazuki appeared on her other palm

"I always thought that you were a waste of space" It said

Tears were starting to form

The head of Inori appeared on her other shoulder

"You're going to cry now aren't you? Typical" He said

"No! I'm NOT!" Haya said as she dug a kunai in her thigh

"When?" Haya asked Sasuke

"The minute you looked into my Sharingan" Sasuke said

"You were a great foe, it was an honor to battle with you" Haya said before falling into unconsciousness from blood lost

The last thing she saw was Sasuke giving her a small smile

-Tsunade-

"Nice seeing you Inori" Tsunade said

"Same goes to you Tsunade" Inori said

"It's quite unfortunate we have to meet on these circumstances" Inori said getting into the Yamanaka battle stance as he ran towards Tsunade

"Your right" Tsunade said as she got into the Slug Stance

Tsunade punched the floor making an earthquake making Inori fall

Tsunade jumped and aimed her senbon at his pressure points

When the senbon made contact Inori quickly turned into a piece of wood

"I see you've gotten better Tsunade" Inori said from atop of a tree

"I'll show you how good I've gotten" Tsunade said as she punched the tree turning it into rubble

Luckily for Inori, he jumped onto another tree just before Tsunade punched the tree

"Come on down Inori!" Tsunade shouted

"Well then, I'm coming after you" Tsunade said as she took out her chokuto

She channeled Medical chakra into her blade

She jumped on the branch and lunged at Inori

Inori blocked her blade with his own blade

"You don't think you're the only one who learned Kenjutsu" Inori said as he channeled the little chakra he had left into his blade

Tsunade jumped away before she slashed Inori again

Inori ducked then slashed his sword upwards making Tsunade fall backwards

Tsunade got back up, and then she felt something cold on her forehead

She did a quick replacement and put her blade back in its sheath

She did a few hand seals then shouting "**Chakra****Scalpel****" **

Both her hands were covered in light green chakra

She rushed towards Inori

With no chakra left, Inori just brought his hands in an 'X' in front of his face

Tsunade hit his ankles making him lose balance then hit his arms

"Don't worry Inori, the effects will wear off in about a half hour or so" Tsunade said

Sasuke came back to Tsunade

"Done yet, Tsunade?" Sasuke asked

"Yea, finished Haya? Already?" Tsunade asked

Sasuke just nodded his head

Two blurs appeared in front of them

"Naru? Jiraiya? Done with Hazuki already?" Tsunade asked with an eye brow raised

"Yea, enough with the chit chat, Orochimaru and Sakura probably need help now" Naru said

"Hai" They all said

-Orochimaru and Sakura-

"Is this the spot?" Orochimaru asked

"Only one way to find out" Sakura said as she puched the ground

From the cracks made she could make out 3 figures

They jumped out of the ground and stood in front of Orochimaru and Sakura

"Shikakari Nara, Choujo Akimichi and Shikiri Aburame" Orochimaru greeted

"Orochimaru, who's your cute friend?" Shikakari asked giving her a smile, making her blush

For some reason Orochimaru felt a pang of jealousy

"Her name's Sakura Haru" Orochimaru said

"Well then, Sakura how would-WOAH-" Shikakari said as Orochimaru sent a barrage of kunai headed straight for him

"Sakura CJ: Great Phoenix Breakthrough " Orochimaru said

"Hai" Sakura said

Sakura stood right next Orochimaru, after doing a few hand seals she shouted

"**Fire****Style****: ****Phoenix****Flower****Jutsu****" **

Multiple balls of fire was shot out of Sakura's mouth

Orochimaru made a few hand seals as well and shouted

"**Wind****Style****: ****Great****Breakthrough****"**

"**Collaboration****Jutsu****: ****Great****Phoenix****Breakthrough****"** They both shouted

The flame balls turned blue and started to fire at a faster pace

They all hid behind the trees

They saw a few trees getting obliterated by the blue flames

Naru, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Tsunade jumped down next to Orochimaru and Sakura

"Hey guys, looks like you guys need a bit of help" Naru said

"Took you guys a while" Sakura said

"Shikakari, trap them in your shadow, I'll drain their chakra and Chojo you finish them off" Shikiri said

"Hai" They both said

"**Shadow****Possession****Jutsu****" **Shikakari said trying to connect his shadow to theirs

They all jumped out of the way

"Oi! Orochimaru! Jiraiya!, how about we finish this up" Naru said with a smirk

Orochimaru and Jiraiya saw the smirk and quickly nodded

They all made hand seals

"**Water****Style****: ****Water****Stream****" **Naru shouted

"**Fire****Style****: ****Fire****Stream****" **Jiraiya shouted

"**Wind****Style****: ****Divine****Wind****" **Orochimaru shouted

The water and fire streams joined together and joined with the tornado made by Orochimaru

"**Collaboration****Jutsu****: ****Elemental****Tornado****" **They shouted

The mini tornados managed to blow away Shikakari and Shikiri, when they both stood up they both fell victim to Sasuke's Genjutsu, Choujo however was still standing leaning on a tree

"Tsunade!" Sakura shouted

"Hai" Tsunade said both doing the same hand seals

"**Chakra****Scalpel****" **They both shouted

Seeing this Choujo made a few hand seals then shouting

"**Super****Expansion****Jutsu****"**

He tripled in size

Regardless Sakura and Tsunade kept running towards him

They both jumped in the air and hit his stomach then as they were falling they hit his ankle

His jutsu instantly deactivated, and he fell down

Tsunade and Sakura regrouped with the others

Homura jumped right down in front of them

"Congratulations you six, you guys win the tournament, now go to Lord Hokage up in the stands" Homura said

"_You__v sure __trained __them__ well__, __Sarutobi__, __our __teams__ were__ no __match __for __yours__" _Homura thought with a smile

Naru and the others jumped up to the stands were they were met with Sarutobi sensei and the Hokage

"Did you see us oooji? We were awesome!" Tsunade said

"Yes, you and your team were great Tsunade" Tobirama said as he ruffled her hair

"As a reward, you six are now Chuunin" Tobirama said taking out six dark green Chuunin flak jackets from his scroll

"You six are hereby Chuunin that means harder mission and more duties, Let the Will of Fire burn brightly within you" Tobirama said with a grin

The six put on their Chuunin flak jackets on proudly


	10. Chapter 9: Chuunin Border Patrol Duty

Chapter 9: Chuunin Border Patrol Duty

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_As __a __reward__, __you__ six__ are __now__ Chuunin__" __Tobirama __said __taking__ out__s six__ dark __green__ Chuunin __flak __jackets __from__ his__ scroll_

"_You__ six__ are__ hereby__ Chuunin __that __means __harder__ mission __and __more__ duties__, __Let__ the__ Will__ of __Fire __burn__ brightly__ within__ you__" __Tobirama__ said __with __a __grin_

_The__ six__ put __on __their__Chuunin__ flak__ jackets __on __proudly_

Now on with the story

-The next day-

The next day the six met up in front of the Hokage Tower

Once Jiraiya came the six went up to the Hokage's office

They knocked on the door then came inside

There they saw seven people other than themselves inside the office

"Good morning Team Sarutobi" Tobirama said

"Morning Lord Hokage" They all said

"Your first Chuunin Duty is Border Patrol, but don't worry the seven of us are going as well" Tobirama said

"Hai" They said

"Now go pack up, you will be doing border patrol for 10 hours, meet us at the north gate" Tobirama said

"At once Lord Hokage" They said as they walked out

Tsunade walked over to the Senju Compound which was a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower

Orochimaru went to the other side of the village to his home

That left Naru, Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraiya to walk together to the Apartment

"What do you think Lord Hokage are going to go?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, but it must be pretty important since the Hokage has to leave the village" Naru said

"Maybe he's just going to accompany us to our first Chuunin Duty?" Jiraiya said jokingly

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbled

Their walk back to the Apartment was pretty uneventful, they talked about the people inside the Hokage office, they only knew Sarutobi and Tobirama, Naru guessed that Danzo, Koharu and Homaru were there as well.

They packed up everything they would need for the next 10 hours there, they packed lightly and sealed most of their belongings in scrolls so they would travel light.

The three waited for Jiraiya but it took him pretty long

Naru knocked on the door

A few seconds later Jiraiya was walking out ready to go

"What took you so long?" Naru asked him

"I had some trouble sealing my stuff" Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his neck

"I could help you with it if you want" Naru said

"That would be great Naru" Jiraiya said

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and rolled their eyes

When the HELL are they going to get together

He knows she likes her

She knows he likes her

WHY AREN'T THEY TOGETHER YET?

The four walked up to the North Gate seeing that they were the first ones there

Jiraiya and Naru were leaning against a tree

Jiraiya spoke up

"Hey Naru how long have we known each other?" he asked

"I dunno, six months? Seven?" Naru asked

"You think we've gotten closer?" Jiraiya asked

"Yea I guess I know you better than anyone else, other than Sakura and Sasuke" Naru said

"Yea Naru, I feel the same way, so do you want t-"Jiraiya asked before being cut off

"OHAYOO" Tsunade shouted from afar

"Hey Tsunade" They greeted

"Damn" Jiraiya whispered

"So what are you two lovebirds doing?" Tsunade asked Naru and Jiraiya

Getting used to her constant teasing they did nothing but grunt

They talked for a while before Orochimaru showed up, after he showed up the other seven came

"Ohayo team" Sarutobi said

"Ohayo Sensei, Lord Hokage" They said

"Ohayo" Tobirama said

"Before we go I want to introduce you to five other people" Sarutobi said

"This is Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and finally Torifu Akimichi" Sarutobi said pointing at each respectively

Each of them waved, including Danzo as Team Sarutobi bowed

"Let's get going team" Sarutobi said as he and the others jumped through the trees

"Hai" They shouted as they followed

Soon after they found a little cabin surrounded by trees

"This is where you guys put your things, now all you have to do is just go around seeing if there is anything strange going on" Tobirama said

"Hai Lord Hokage" They said as Tobirama along with the others ran farther from them

"Naru, You and Jiraiya stay on the roof using your chakra sensing, me and Sasuke will go look around and Sakura and Tsunade stay here" Orochimaru instructed

"Wait why do we have stay here?" Sakura asked

"You two are the medic nin, You two are very valuable to our team, and we would do anything to protect you two" Orochimaru said as he motioned Sasuke to follow

"Well you heard him" Tsunade said

Jiraiya and Naru jumped on the roof, then sat down

They put their hands in the tiger seal scanning the area

They found nothing so they just decided to relax for a while

"Eh Jiraiya, what we're you asking back at Konoha?" Naru asked

"Its nothing important" Jiraiya mumbled

"Not this again, just tell me it won't change anything" Naru said

'_You__ have __no__ idea __how __wrong __you __are__' _Jiraiya thought

"Are you sure you want to know" Jiraiya asked

"Yes I'm sure" Naru said

"Well I always wanted to-" Jiraiya said

"HEY YOU TWO! GET BACK TO WORK" Sakura shouted from below obviously hearing their conversation

"Sorry Jiraiya, tell me later" Naru said

"Okay" Jiraiya said

"Pinky promise?" Naru asked with her pinky stuck out

"Pinky promise" Jiraiya said wrapping his pinky around Naru's

They both got in position before Naru looked down to see Sakura reading a book

"Okay Jiraiya, she's not watching us anymore" Naru said

"Let's play a game Jiraiya" Naru said

"Umm okay what game?" Jiraiya asked

"Blackjack" Naru said taking out a pack of cards

"Alright, now were talking" Jiraiya said with a grin

Naru shuffled the cards giving two to herself and two to Jiraiya

She made a Shadow clone and transform into a dealer

Naru's cards were a pair of nine's

Jiraiya had one three and the other was two

"Hit" Jiraiya said taking a card

"Stand" Naru said

The game continued and eventually Naru obviously won

"Good game Naru" Jiraiya said

"You to Jiraiya" Naru said

She made two shadow clones and transformed them into pillows

She gave one to Jiraiya as she lied down staring at the clouds

"Isn't this peaceful?" Naru asked

"Yea it is, it feels" Jiraiya said

"Like I'm floating" They both said then they looked at each other and smiled

"So Naru, are you doing anything after this?" Jiraiya asked

"Nope, probably going to get something to eat then train or go home" Naru said

"Mind if I join you, I don't really have anything to do" Jiraiya said

"Sure, that's what friends are for right?" Naru said

Jiraiya looked a little upset then he said "Right"

"What's wrong Jiraiya?" Naru asked as she sat up

"It's just that I see you more than a friend" Jiraiya said

"Yea, I know we're like great friends, right?" Naru said still looking confused

Her stomach grumbled then she blushed

"Sorry about that, I'm going to get something to eat" Naru said as she jumped down

Jiraiya just sighed before scanning the area again

"Hey Sakura, what do you think when someone tells you that they see you more than a friend?" Naru asked as she was taking something out of her scroll

"Why? Did Jiraiya say something like that?" Sakura asked with a smirk forming

"Yea and I told him that we were best friends and then he looked bummed out" Naru said eating some biscuits

"Naru, you're so oblivious" Sakura said

"Am not" Naru said

"Tell me one time I've been oblivious" Naru said

"Okay, well" Sakura started

-_Flashback__(__s__)-_

(_Age__ 12)_

"_Hey__ Naru__, __good__ luck __in __the __Chuunin __Exams__" __Kiba __said_

"_You__ to __Kiba__" __Naru__ said_

(_Age__ 15)_

"_Hey__ Naru__, __you__'__re __back__" __Kiba __said__ with__ a __grin_

"_Yea__, __wow__ Kiba__ you__ sure __have__ grown__, __same__ with__ you__ Akamaru__" __Naru__ said __while __petting __Akamaru_

(_Age__ 17)_

"_Congrats __on __making__ Jounin __Naru__" __Kiba __said __flashing __one __of __his __grins_

_Naru__ had__ just__ passed __her__ Jounin__ exams__, __thanks __to__ Kiba__ helping__ her__ on__ Taijutsu_

"_Yea__, __thanks __for __the __extra__ training __Kiba__" __Naru __said __as __she __gave __him__a __hug_

_Kiba__ blushed__ then__ soon __after__ hugged __her__ back_

(_Age__18)_

"_You__ brought __Sasuke __back__, __nice__ job__ Naru__" __Kiba __said__ on __a __hospital __bed_

_They __had__ a __repeat __of __the __Sasuke __Retrieval__ Mission__, __only __this __time __they __were __better __shinobi __and __able __to __bring __him__ back__, __and__ killed __his __team mates__ (__Karin__, __Suigetsu__, __Juugo__)_

"_Yea__ but__ you __and __Shikamaru __helped__" __Naru __said__ rubbing __the __back__ of __her __head_

"_Here__ I __got __this __for __you__" __Naru__ said__ as __she __put __down__ a__ bouquet__ of__ flowers __next__ to __him_

"_Thanks __Naru__" __Kiba __said __with __a __smile_

(_Age__ 19)_

"_So__ what __do __you __want__ to __do__ Kiba__?" __Naru __asked_

_They__ were__ the __only__ two __from __the __Konoha__ 12 __that __were __not __out __on__ a __mission __or__ at __a__ part __time __job_

"_Naru__, __what__ do __you__ see __me __as__?" __Kiba__ asked __her__ suddenly_

"_My__ best__ friend__, __other __than __Hinata__, __why__?" __Naru__ asked_

"_Do __you__ feel __attached __to __me__, __at __all__?" __Kiba__ asked_

"_What__ are __you__ talking__ about__?" __Naru __asked_

"_Idiot__, __I__'__m __saying __that __I__…__love __you__" __Kiba__ whispered __the __last __part_

"_What__?" __Naru __asked __not __hearing__ the __last__ part_

"_I__ love __you__ ,__I __mean __it __was __just __a__ crush__ back __at __the __academy__, __and __then __when __you __left __for __the __training __trip __with __Lord __Jiraiya __I __knew__ I __loved__ you__, __I __thought__ about __you__ every __single_

_day __since__ the__ day __you__ left__" __Kiba__ said__ finishing__ his__ love__-__filled__ speech_

_Suddenly __he __felt __a __pair __of __lips __on __his __own_

_Naru__ pulled__ away__ after__ a__ few __seconds_

"_I__ think __I __love __you __too __Kiba__" __Naru__ said __with __a __blush_

_Kiba __grinned __before __landing__ a __kiss __on__ her __lips_

-_Flashback__(__s__) __End__-_

"What's your point?" Naru asked

Sakura sighed

"Nevermind, just go back to your post" Sakura said waving her off

"Whatever you say" Naru said as she went back to her post


	11. Chapter 10:Chuunin Border Patrol Duty II

Chapter 10: Chuunin Border Patrol Duty Pt II

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_Naru__, __you__'__re __so __oblivious__" __Sakura __said_

"_Am__ not__" __Naru__ said_

"_Tell__ me__ one __time __I__'__ve __been __oblivious__" __Naru__said_

"_Okay__, __well__" __Sakura__ started_

Now on with the story

Naru went back to her post and sat there with Jiraiya

"Anything yet Jiraiya?" Naru asked

"Nope, only sense Sasuke and Orochimaru" Jiraiya said

"No wait, there are three, no six people headed our way" Jiraiya said

Naru flared her chakra as a signal to Orochimaru and Sasuke

Not a minute later Sasuke and Orochimaru were in front of the little hut

"What's wrong Naru? Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked

"Jiraiya sensed six people coming this way" Naru said her hand already in her kunai pouch

They heard the leaves rustle then Sarutobi came out

"Come on team! Get your things and lets go right now!" He ordered

"Hai sensei" the team said as they took their bags

They took their things and quickly ran with their sensei

Sarutobi and his team caught up with the rest of the group

As they were jumping on trees Tsunade looked around

"Sarutobi sensei? Where is granduncle?" Tsunade asked looking around

They noticed the other six looking down

"He said that he would try to hold off the Kinkaku Force while we get away" Danzo said

"Aren't the Kinkaku Force the best trackers in Kumo, not to mention that they are as strong as highly trained ANBU?" Sakura asked

"Yes they are Sakura, not even Sensei could beat them all at once" Sarutobi said

"Don't say THAT!" Tsunade said tears already forming

Everyone looked over to Tsunade and saw her rubbing her eyes

Naru bumped Sasuke and then motioned to Tsunade

Sasuke nodded and fell behind a bit

"Hey Tsunade" Sasuke said

Tsunade didn't respond

"You must feel devastated, I know I was when my parents were murdered" Sasuke said, attempting to comfort her

Tsunade cried harder

Sakura, Orochimaru, Naru and Jiraiya glared at Sasuke

"I mean I know how it feels and I just wanna help you out" Sasuke said

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with her tear stained face

"How?" Tsunade asked

"When my parents were murdered I wanted revenge, but my friends talked me out of it" Sasuke said

"I then realized that I will always have my precious people with me" Sasuke continued

"Naru and Sakura became sisters to me, and we promised that we would always be there for each other" Sasuke continued

"Wise words and all Sasuke, but that won't bring my granduncle back" Tsunade said

"Then do we mean nothing to you? Don't forget that we are also your family, the minute we were put in a team we became a family" Sasuke said

"I didn't mean it like that I just need some time" Tsunade said jumping ahead

Sakura and Naru just looked at him a shook their head

"What?" Sasuke asked

"You idiot" Sakura said as Naru smacked his head

They reached Konoha without any problems

Sarutobi called the team over and told them that he would be the Third Hokage

"But then who will be our sensei?" Jiraiya asked

"You guys are Chuunin now, I would be there from time-to-time, but I'm confident that you six could handle without me" Sarutobi said

"Work hard, you six are still Chuunin, but I am confident that you will get to jounin and maybe Anbu level in no time.

So work harder and I expect you to surpass me at some point, understood?" Sarutobi continued

The six ninja's just looked at each other and looked at Sarutobi

Naru was the first to bow, and say "Understood Lord Hokage"

Sarutobi smiled at Naru

Soon after the rest of the team followed Naru and bowed to their new Hokage

"Now team go train, I have to meet the council and inform them of Tobirama sensei's death" Sarutobi said

"Hai sensei" They shouted as they ran to the training grounds

"Jiraiya, you wanted to tell me something?" Naru asked him

"What?" Jiraiya asked

"You pinky promised that you would tell me" Naru said

"Oh right, I wanted to tell you that…" Jiraiya said trailing off

"What is it?" Naru demanded

"I like you" Jiraiya whispered

"What?" Naru asked not hearing what he said

"I really like you Naru, I understand if you don't feel the sa-" Jiraiya said getting cut off by Naru's lips on his own

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Naru said playfully

"I thought it would ruin our friendship" Jiraiya said with a sheepish smile

Naru playfully punched his shoulder

"Idiot" She said with a smile

"But now I'm your idiot" Jiraiya said with a smile of his own

"We should go comfort Tsunade" Naru said looking at Tsunade under a tree

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jiraiya said grabbing Naru's hand

They walked towards Tsunade and they could see her tear stained face

"Tsunade?" Naru asked getting the other girl's attention

"Yea?" Tsunade asked

"Is there something we could do to help? I hate to see a friend upset" Naru said

"I wish there was, there's nothing that could cheer me" Tsunade said

Naru sighed

"Get up" Naru demanded

"What?" Tsunade asked

"You heard me Senju, get up now" Naru said forcefully

Tsunade hesitantly got up and saw Naru and Jiraiya holding hands, fingers intertwined

She raised an eyebrow then it became a smirk

"Finally together you two?" Tsunade asked

Naru and Jiraiya had a grin on each of their faces then they both nodded

"I'm happy for the both of you" Tsunade said with a small smile

"Thanks" Jiraiya said

"Now what are we going to do?" Naru asked herself before she snapped her fingers

She whispered to Jiraiya who nodded and gave a grin

"Be right back you two" Jiraiya said as he let go of Naru's hand and ran home

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked Naru

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she and Orochimaru walked over to them

"You'll see" Naru said

A few minutes later Jiraiya appeared with a guitar in his hands

"We're gunna sing a song for you, Tsunade" Naru said

Jiraiya sat on the ground and legs crossed and started to play guitar as Naru began to sing

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

but..

I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cuz you're there for me too...

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight

You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought

You down to your knees that...

I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cuz you're there for me too..." (1)

Jiraiya stopped playing and Naru stopped singing

Tsunade had a smile on her face and ran to hug Naru

"Thank you Naru, you have no idea how much that meant to me" Tsunade said

Naru patted Tsunade's back and soon they let go of each other

"You're welcome Tsunade" Naru said

Naru looked up to see the Sun starting to set

"See you guys tomorrow, Jiraiya and I are gunna go somewhere" Naru said

"We are?" Jiraiya asked

Naru grabbed Jiraiya's hand and she ran to the Hokage Monument

"Woah! Naru where are we going?" Jiraiya asked as they ran

"The Hokage Monument, we're going to watch the sunset" Naru said

They both ran to the Hokage Monument happily

When they reached there the Sun was already setting

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Naru asked

"Yea it is, and so are you" Jiraiya said as Naru started to blush

They sat down on the Shodai's head and watched as the sun set

As soon as the sun set they looked at each other and their heads got closer to each other

They both closed their eyes and kissed each other


	12. Chapter 11:Summoning Realms

Chapter 11: Summoning Realms

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

She raised an eyebrow then it became a smirk

"_Finally __to gether __you __two__?" __Tsunade__asked_

_Naru __and__J iraiya__ had __a __grin __on__ each__ of __their__ faces__ then__ they__ both__ nodded_

"_I__'__m __happy __for __the __both __of __you__" __Tsunade __said __with __a __small __smile_

Now on with the story

It's been a bit over a month since the fall of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju

As well as the falls of Orochimaru's parents

Jiraiya offered to let Orochimaru stay with him, which he accepted eventually

After Orochimaru's parents died he was starting to get distant with the rest of the team, not bothering to communicate with them outside of practice

That is until Sakura spoke up

-_FLASHBACK__-_

"_What__ the __hell __is __wrong __with __you__!" __Sakura __shouted_

"_What__ do __you __mean__?" __Orochimaru __said__ in __a __monotone __voice __not __even __looking __in__ her __direction_

"_I__ mean __you__'__ve __been__ drifting__ further__ away__ from__ the__ team__ ever__ since__ your__ parents__ died__" __Sakura __said_

"_You __don__'__t __under stand__, __my __parents __adopted __me__, __they __were__ the __first __people __to__ actually __love __me__! __Now __their __gone __forever__!" __Orochimaru __shouted __turning __to __her __as __he __glared_

"_You__ think__ I__ don__'__t __know__? __Hah__ as__ if__!" __Sakura__ retorted_

"_I__ saw __my __friends __and __family __murdered __in__ front __of __my __eyes__ as __I __watched __the __killer __burn__ them__!" __Sakura __shouted__ as __she __glared __back_

_Orochimaru__ stayed __quite__ not __knowing __what __to__ say __to __that_

"_But__ you __know__, __I__ still __had__ Naru__ and __Sasuke__, __they__ never__ left __me__, __I __could__'__ve__ gone__ the __deep__ end __and __went __on __a__ freakin__ killing __spree__, __but __they __stopped __me__" __Sakura __said_

"_I__ don__'__t__ want__ the__ same __thing__ happening__ to__ you__, __Orochimaru__" __Sakura__ said__ softly_

_Orochimaru __walked __over__ to__ Sakura_

"_Why__?" __Orochimaru__ asked_

"_Because__ you__'__re __my__ comrade__, __actually __you__'__re __more __than __just __a__ comrade__, __your__ my __friend__, __and__ I__ would __give __just __about __any thing __to__ help __my __friends__,_

_I __believe __that __every body __deserves __a __chance __of__ happiness__" __Sakura__ said __looking __at__ him_

"_The__ entire__ month__ every one__ was__ trying__ to__ cheer __you __up__ you __know__? __Jiraiya __was __willing__ to __let __you__ live __with __him__, __as __did __Tsunade__, __Naru__,_

_Sasuke __and __I __bought __you __your __groceries __and__ cleaned __your __house __while __you __were __away__, __even__ Sarutobi __sensei __ditched __his __Hokage __work __worrying __about __you__, ___

_we__ all __looked __out __for __you __as __a __family __would__" __Sakura __said_

_They__ both __stayed__ silent__ for__ a__ good__ time__ before__ Orochimaru __spoke_

"_Alright__, __I __promise __Sakura__, __I__ won__'__t __distance __my self __from__ the __team__, __you __showed__ me __that __you __guys __are __my __family__, __I __will __protect __you __guys __with __my __life__, __I __swear__"_

_Orochimaru __said__ before __turning__ around__ to __find __Jiraiya __and __take __his __offer __from __a __few __day's __ago_

"_One__ more __thing __Orochimaru__" __Sakura__ said__ from__ behind__ him_

"_What __is __it__?" __Orochimaru __asked __turning__ around_

"_This__" __Sakura__ said __as __she __pecked__him __on __the __lips_

"_What __was__ that __for__?" __Orochimaru __asked __with __his __face __turning __red_

"_Just__ because__" __Sakura__ said__ as __she __winked__ then __skipped __away __happily_

- _FLASHBACK__END__ -_

The group of six walked to the training ground

Ever since Sarutobi sensei became the Hokage they insisted that they walk to the training ground as a group, after Naru, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru got ready they would walk to the Senju compound to pick up Tsunade, then they would walk to the training ground together

As promised Sarutobi sensei appeared once in a while every time they were training to give them some advice or what to tell them to improve on before going back to the Hokage Tower.

One day they had a redo of the Bell Test to test their teamwork, which in the end was a great success, then Sarutobi realized that Jiraiya was falling behind in his training, to get him motivated he showed him the Summoning Jutsu

- _FLASHBACK__ -_

"_What__'__s__ the __matter __Jiraiya__? __You__'__re __falling __behind __in __the __group__" __Sarutobi __said_

"_What__'__s__ the__ point__? __I__ mean__ we__ have__ Sasuke__ and__ Orochimaru__, __there's__ no __point __training __so __hard __if __their __going__ to __do __all __the __work__" __Jiraiya __said __with __his __arms __crossed_

"_Is __that __what__ you__ think__?" __Sarutobi__ chuckled_

"_What__?" __Jiraiya __asked_

"_You__'__re__ just __as __important __to__ the __team__ as __they __are__" __he __said_

"_You __just __need __some __motivation__" __Sarutobi__ said __as __he __made __a __few __hand__seals_

"_Summoning__ Jutsu__" __He__ said__ as __he __slammed __his__ palm __on__ the __ground_

_There __were __strange __markings __around__ his __hand__ on __the __ground __then __a__ large __poof__ of __smoke __appeared_

_Out __of __the__ smoke __came__ out __a__ medium __sized __monkey_

"_Awesome__!" __Jiraiya __exclaimed_

"_The__ Summoning__ Jutsu__, __You __sign__ a __contract __in __blood __with __an __animal__, __and __you__'__ll __be__ able __to__ summon __them __at __any __time __using __a__ time__ space __ninjutsu__" __Sarutobi __explained_

"_I__ wanna __make__ one __of __those __contracts __too__!" __Jiraiya __said __with__ excitement_

"_That__'__s__ impossible__" __Sarutobi__ said_

"_Huh__?" __Jiraiya __asked_

"_In__ the __same __way __that __different __humans __are __destined __to __different __times__, __so__ is __the __animal __he __or__ she __is __connected __with__" __Sarutobi __explained_

"_So__ then__, __whats __mine__?" __Jiraiya __asked_

"_Before__ trying __to __sign __a__ contract__, __you __need__ to __improve __your__ skills __at __molding __chakra __and__ sealing__" __Sarutobi __said_

"_What__? __More__ training__?" __Jiraiya__ whined_

"_You__ can __always __find __your __answers __in __training__" __Sarutobi __barked_

"_Plus__ I__ bet__ Naru__ would__ be__ pretty __impressed__" __Sarutobi__ added_

_That__ got __Jiraiya__'__s __attention_

"_Just__ you __watch __sensei__! __I__'__ll __have __this __technique __down__ before __you__ know__it__" __Jiraiya __said __as__ he __ran __to __train_

- _FLASHBACK__END__ -_

After that Jiraiya trained harder than ever, and a few weeks from when Sarutobi showed him the Summoning Jutsu, he tried it himself

- Mt. Myobokuzan -

Jiraiya landed in a middle of an unknown land

He looked around and saw large waterfalls and large plants as well, and also large statues of what looked like toads with their hands together

He saw a toad and snake getting ready to engage in battle

He got in the middle of the two

"Hold it right there!" He said

He looked towards the snake and took a pose

"I, the great Lord Jiraiya will win this fight!" Jiraiya declared

The snake lunged towards him opening it mouth revealing its large fangs

Jiraiya evaded his attack and took a hold of its tail and tossed it into the horizon

"Heh, that should do it" Jiraiya said victoriously

"A human child" The toad croaked behind him

"Huh? The toad talked?" Jiraiya asked bewildered

"And what about you?" the toad asked annoyed

"To think a human child would be able to come to Mount Myobokuzan" He continued

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya asked with a confused look on his face

They walked to a large toad statue that was releasing water from its mouth like a waterfall

"Lord Fukasaku! It's a human child" He shouted addressing the old toad above the statue

"Oh, you've arrived" Fukasaku said looking down at them

"You were expecting me?" Jiraiya asked him

"Yes, I knew ya were coming. The Great Elder predicted it" He said

- _FLASHBACK__ -_

"_A__ human __child __will __lose __his __way __into__ Mount __Myobokuzan__" __the __elder __said_

"_And__ I __will__ bestow__ upon__ that__ child__ the__ power__ of__ the__ toads__ and__ a __prophecy__" __he__ continued_

"_This__ is __a __dream__ I __dreamed __myself__, __it __was __a __prophecy__" __He __said_

- _FLASHBACK__END__ -_

"So if the human is me , than what is this prophecy?" Jiraiya asked him

"Well, I dunno" Fukasaku said shrugging his shoulders

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jiraiya asked again

"You have to stay here, train and then wait for the Elder's prophecy" he said

"W-wait a sec!" Jiraiya said

"I don't want to stay here, I have my friends, my team and my village to help" Jiraiya said

"Stop complaining!" Fukasaku barked

"This is your destiny" he said

"My…Destiny?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes, since ya managed to come to Mount Myobokuzan, there is no doubt that you are the chosen child" Fukasaku said

Jiraiya smiled

"_The __chosen__ child __huh__, __it__ has __a __nice __ring __to __it__" _Jiraiya thought

"_Staying__ here__ and__ becoming__ stronger__ sounds __pretty __interesting__" _Jiraiya thought

"You will be sent home, but be here straight after team training" Fukasaku said

Jiraiya nodded then Fukasaku did some hand seals and sent Jiraiya home

- Konoha, Team Sarutobi training ground -

Five people were waiting in the middle of the field worrying for their missing friend

A cloud of smoke appeared next to the three stumps of the training ground and from it came Jiraiya

Naru tackled Jiraiya to the ground hugging him

"Where have you been?" Naru asked him in a worried tone

"Don't worry Naru, I can explain" Jiraiya said calming her down

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Jiraiya asked her

The others getting the message, ran out of the training ground

"I tried to do the summoning jutsu and ended up somewhere else" Jiraiya said

"So you met with your summoning, thats awesome Jiraiya!" Naru said with excitement

Jiraiya beamed in pride

"Thanks Naru" Jiraiya said as he gave her a bear hug which Naru returned

"I can't do this anymore" Naru whispered

"Can't do what Naru?" Jiraiya asked

"Jiraiya I can't lie to you, much less keep something from you" Naru started

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked looking at her strangely

"Jiraiya, I'm not from this time" Naru said looking into his eyes

Jiraiya looked at her then put his hand on her forehead

"Are you alright Naru? Did something hit your head?" Jiraiya asked her

Naru swatted Jiraiya's hand away

"I'm fine Jiraiya, I'm not crazy" She said rolling her eyes

"I'm serious Jiraiya" She said with a serious tone

"Your not joking, are you?" Jiraiya asked

Naru shook her head

"In the future you were my teacher, and Tsunade was Sakura's and Orochimaru being Sasuke's teacher" She said looking at Jiraiya again

"Please don't leave me, I know that you won't think of me the same way, just please don't hate me" Naru pleaded

"I don't hate you Naru, I never could" Jiraiya said kissing her forehead

"I just wanted to say that I won't be here for a while, Lord Fukasaku wants me to train at Myobokuzen every day after team practice.

So I won't be able to see you more often" Jiraiya said

"Don't tell Tsunade and Orochimaru, they'll find out sooner or later" Naru said

"I won't" Jiraiya said

"So tell me about your story from your time, I want to hear all about it" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Alright, well when I was born…." Naru started

- 3 hours later -

"And that's pretty much it" Naru ended with a deep breath

"Wow, that's so awesome, other than the madman Madara still being alive and your old boyfriend dying" Jiraiya said

"Ya, Kiba was a great guy, to bad I just noticed it a few days before his death" Naru said with her head down

"Well at least you have me now" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Yep" Naru said with a grin as they both lied there on the grassy floor

A while later Naru sat up with her eyes wide

"Something wrong?" Jiraiya asked

"No, it's just that Kyuubi wants me to do pretty much the same thing as you are doing with the toads" Naru said as she shrug her shoulders

"That's great, are we going to tell the others?" Jiraiya asked

"Well duh, if we didn't then they would just wonder where we are" Naru said

"Right" Jiraiya said with a sheepish grin

Unbeknownst to them both, Sarutobi-sensei told the four of them about the summoning justu a few weeks ago and they have recently done the Summoning Jutsu and  
>ending up in their respective Summoning Realms.<p>

Sakura to the White Tiger Realm, Sasuke to the Raven Realm, Tsunade to the Slug Realm and finally Orochimaru to the Snake Realm

They went to the BBQ house where the team was waiting for them

"Hey guys" Jiraiya said

"Hey" They said as they went back to their food

"Oh yea, we were going to tell you guys something, we're going to be gone and you won't be able to see us as often" Orochimaru said

Naru and Jiraiya had a sudden feeling of déjà vu

"Summoning Jutsu?" They asked in unison

"Yup, how did you know" Orochimaru asked

"We have the same thing going on with us" Naru said

"So which Realm are you guys in?" Orochimaru asked them

"Toad" Jiraiya said

"Kitsune" Naru said

"You guys?" Naru asked

"White Tiger" Sakura said

"Raven" Sasuke said

"Slug" Tsunade said

"Snake" Orochimaru said

"Cool, so are you just gunna sit there and let your friends go hungry?" Naru asked with her hands on her hips

They all rubbed the back of their heads and gave them some space on their benches

Dinner went pretty normal, nothing unusual, other than Jiraiya feeding Naru at times and them playing footsie under the table

Jiraiya accidentally hit Tsunade's foot which ended up with her stomping on his foot with a victorious grin on her face and made everyone else laugh

The five walked backed to their apartment after dropping Tsunade off at her Compound, as the five walked, in Jiraiya's case limped, back to the apartment they were making some small talk, apparently Sakura and Sasuke told them that they were from the future, and that didn't seem to be bothered by it one bit

They told Orochimaru about what he did in the future, and he looked disgusted with himself and made a vow that he would never end up like what they told him, he talked more during the walk home and told them that he would never betray a comrade ever, which made everyone there smile

Tsunade heard that her little brother, Nawaki, was killed sometime during the Second Great Shinobi War, and asked them if they happen to be in a mission with him, to look over him and not let anything happen to him at any cost

They went up the elevator and into their rooms and had a well deserved nap after all the commotion they had today

- Next Day after Team Training -

"See y'all later tonight" Naru said waving her hand

They did the reverse summoning hand seals and all that was left was six plumes of smoke

- Mount Myobokuzan -

"Good to see your back" Fukasaku said as Jiraiya landed

Jiraiya grinned

"What do you have for me?" Jiraiya asked

"Well first we will need you to learn the theory of Senjutsu" Fukasaku said

"…What?" Jiraiya asked

"You will need to know how to this works and its precautions, you will also have to increase your chakra, I believe you have just about enough to perform the senjutsu, but make it larger just in case" Fukasaku told him

"Now then, Senjutsu is the Natural Chakra around us, once able to harmonize the natural chakra with you spiritual and physical chakra you will be able to enter the Sage Mode" Fukasaku said

"What's Sage Mode?" Jiraiya asked

"Sage Mode is a state in which you perfect harmonize the natural chakra with your spiritual and physical chakra, once in this state your powers will increase tenfold! Your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu increasing to that of Kage level" Fukasaku said

Jiraiya marveled at the possibilities of the Sage Mode

"I am here to help you turn into a Sage, but it will take time, but in the end you will find doing all this training worth it" Fukasaku said

"Now that we're done with the basic theory let me show you to the Sacred Oil Fountain" Fukasaku said leading Jiraiya to the Fountain

- Red Rock Gorge -

Naru fell on her butt in the middle of a canyon

"We were expecting you" A black fox with two tails said

"You were?" Naru asked as she stood up

"Yes, Lord Kyuubi sent the elders a mental message" he said as he bowed to her

"No need to bow to me" Naru said rubbing the back of her neck

"I'm Naru Uzumaki Namikaze" Naru introduced herself

"What's your name?" She asked

"My name is Sinopa, Lady Naru" Sinopa said

"Please follow me, the elders await for you" Sinopa said

"Alright" Naru said following the young kitsune

As they walked she saw many more kitsune's around them, as they bowed to her as if she was royalty

"**Get**** use ****to ****it ****Kit****"** Kyuubi said

"**You****'****re ****royalty ****around ****these ****parts****" **Kyuubi continued

"This feels really weird" Naru said looking uncomfortable as she walked

"And here we are Lady Naru" Sinopa said right in front of a large cave, which was lit from the inside

"Right, thank you Sinopa" Naru said as she walked towards the inside of the cave

The further she went in the brighter it got

She got to the end of the cave and saw three people, or rather kitsunes

"**Kit****, ****meet ****my**** brothers**** and ****my ****sister****" **Kyuubi said

In front of her were three foxes, One of them was as tall as the elder toad and the other two were as tall as Sinopa maybe a bit taller, Two of them were colored Crimson Red and the middle one was colored Maroon. The three of them had eight tails behind them. One of the Crimson Red Foxes had a white tip on its tails but the other did not

"Hello there, you must be Naru, Kyuubi has told us a lot about you" The Maroon one said

"I'm Inari, and the one on the right is Sakuya and the one on the left is Kurama" Inari said introducing himself and the others

"**Sakuya ****is ****the ****one ****with ****the ****white ****tips ****on ****her ****tails****, ****she****'****s**** the ****girl****, ****just**** clearing ****that ****up ****before ****you ****make ****any ****mistakes****" **Kyuubi told her

"I've heard you used to be a toad summoner, well we pretty much have the same things as the toads" Inari said

"Just that ours is better" Sakuya said which caused Kurama and Inari chuckle

"Anyways, we will teach you the same thing the toads did, we have something similar to the sage mode but now you can fuse with the foxes, the ones you would fuse with is Sakuya and Kurama. Your eyes will turn into slits, your whisker marks will be more defined and you will gain chakra tails as you have done before. You will have a similar training as you have had with the toads, like the toad oil fountain, but instead of oil we will use blood" Inari said with ear to ear grin

"WHAT!" Naru shouted

"You expect me to bath under blood?" Naru asked

"Yes, some of our techniques include the use of blood, like how the toads use the oil" Kurama said

"**Please ****do**** this ****Naru****, ****you ****will ****find ****that ****doing**** this ****will ****benefit ****you**** greatly****" **Kyuubi pleaded

"Fine, when do I start?" Naru asked

Kurama and Sakuya jumped off their pedestals and walked towards Naru

"Follow us, we're going to start right away" Kurama said as he lead them out of the cave

- Malicious Fang Den -

Orochimaru walked into the Den, yesterday he was told by the elders that today would be his 'initiation' and which 'path' he would choose, one was a path of power and the other was the path of knowledge

"Have you chosen which path you will choose?" The elder snake hissed

"Yes, I will choose the path of knowledge" Orochimaru said

"Are you sure, from the looks you had yesterday I was sure you would choose the path of power" The elder said

"I guess you could say, that I had a change of heart" Orochimaru said

"I see" the elder said looking amused

"I would like to introduce you to your new teachers Orochimaru, Salazar and Nagini" the elder said pointing his head in the direction of the two snakes

Two large snakes slithered to him, one of them male and the other female. The male, which he guessed was Salazar was pitch black with amber eyes and the other which he assumed was Nagini was dark green in color with amber eyes as well

"So you are the chosen boy" Nagini hissed looking at him top to bottom

"I'm not impressed" Nagini said

"Careful what you say sister" Salazar hissed to Nagini

"He was chosen himself by the great Basilisk" Salazar said

"The Basilisk?" Orochimaru asked the two serpents circling him

"The great Basilisk" Salazar corrected him

"He the great serpent, 50 feet tall, green in color with amber eyes like myself, he rules us serpents and the most powerful of us all, with power comparing to the Ichibi Bijuu, the Shukaku" Salazar said

"It's a good thing you chose path of wisdom, kid" Nagini said

"Why would that be?" Orochimaru asked smiling to himself on the inside

"If you chose path of power you would most likely be doing the initiation right now, which would drive you mad, scarring you for life" Nagini said

"Initiation?" Orochimaru askeds

"You'd be better off not knowing, trust me kid" Nagini said

"Well then, let's get to our training" Salazar said

"You have a katana correct?" Nagini asked

"Yes" Orochimaru said pulling out his Kusanagi

"Wonderful, now we will dip it in acid if you don't mind" Nagini said using her tail to take the Kusanagi

"What?" Orochimaru asked trying to take his sword back

"Don't worry, since you chose this path you are now impervious to acid, as are the people whom are precious to" Nagini said dipping the sword in a pot of acid

"Orochimaru, you'll find that the path you chose has more benefits as well as better ones that the other path" Salazar said

Orochimaru just smiled

- White Fierce Fields -

Sakura landed in the middle of a field of White tigers

"Ah, you have returned Lady Sakura" a little white tiger said

"Yes Mohini" Sakura said to the white tiger named Mohini

"Come, Lord Byakko is waiting for you" Mohini said walking to a strange rock formation

Sakura followed Mohini and walked to the strange rock formation and saw a single white tiger

He was sitting on a large rock and it looks as if he was waiting for someone. He was larger than the rest of the white tigers and also instead of having black stripes he had sea blue colored stripes.

"Good to see you again Sakura" Byakko said

"Likewise Lord Byakko" Sakura said bowing to him

"I believe yesterday you have proven yourself worthy as a white tiger summoner am I right?" Byakko asked her

"Yes Lord Byakko" Sakura said

"Good, today we will begin the training" he said

"Who will be my trainer" Sakura asked

"I will be your trainer along with another" Byakko said

"Come Sakura, let's go meet your other trainer" he said as he got off the large rock

He stood infront of Sakura and then Sakura went on his back

He ran at inhumane speeds and soon they were in a large forest

They walked and soon saw a large lion, golden mane and golden brown fur

"Sakura, I would like you to meet my old friend, Aslan" Byakko said

"A pleasure young one" Aslan said

"We are going to increase your speed, agility, evasiveness, strength, defense, and we're going to teach you our taijutsu style, and some special ninjutsu and genjutsu" Byakko said

"Come Sakura, let's get to that training" Aslan said as he and Byakko raced back to the White Tiger Fields, with Sakura on Byakko's back

- Raven Rock Mountain -

Sasuke landed on his feet on a mountain that was shaped like a raven, he just so happened to have landed inside the peak of the mountain where there were two Ravens that looked like they were awaiting his arrival

"So here at last eh, Sasuke" A raven said teasingly

"Shut it Filius" Sasuke said having a glaring contest with the blue raven

"Break it up you two" A strong feminine voice said

"Sorry Lady Merla" Filius said

"Sincere apologies Lady Merla" Sasuke said with a bow

"Sincere apologies Lady Merla" Filius mocked

Sasuke glared at the raven who just glared back

The large Raven, now named Merla ignored Filius's last remark

"Now Sasuke I hear that you had a blood pact with the Hawk and Snake Clans previously" She said

Sasuke's eyes widened

"How do you know Lady Merla?" Sasuke asked with confusion written all over his face

"We Ravens are close with the Hawk clan, they told us most of the information I need about you" she explained

"I heard about some of the Collaboration Jutsu's you have done with the Hawks and I must say I am impressed with our new summoner" Merla chirped

"So our training will take about three years, give or take" She said

"Three years?" Sasuke asked in shock

"Usually it would take longer, up to five years, but with the experience with the Hawks it would be much easier, but with the shinobi training we will only be able to teach you about five hours a day so it would still take some time" She said

"If I may ask, what are the benefits do I get from becoming a raven summoner? Would it be like the Hawks or will it be more advanced?" Sasuke asked

"Well I believe that our system is more advanced, yes, and while you are a Raven summoner you will get a few perks, which you will find out later, there are some battle ravens , like the toads" Merla said

"That's incredible" Sasuke said

"Why thank you Sasuke" Merla said

"Let's get to training" Merla continued

"What kind of training?" Sasuke asked

"Endurance and Evasiveness" she replied

"Endur-WHOA" Sasuke said as he narrowly dodged a barrage of razor sharp wings

"Enough questions for now Sasuke, now prepare yourself" Merla said as she threw another barrage of razor sharp wings

- Slimy Woodlands -

Tsunade landed on a small tree in the middle of a forest area

"Good afternoon Lady Tsunade" A small slug said to her underneath the tree

"Good afternoon Katsuyu" Tsunade said to the slug

"The elder would like a word with the both of us Lady Tsunade" Katsuyu said

"Alright then, let's go" Tsunade said jumping down from the tree

They walked side-by-side on the way to the largest tree in the forest, which was the one in the middle surrounded by the other trees

"How was your day Lady Tsunade?" Katsuyu asked

"It was good, we had sensei for about an hour before he had to go back to his Hokage duties" Tsunade said

"And yours Katsuyu?" she asked

"It was well, I have nearly perfected the Slug Great Division technique" She said

"That's good Katsuyu, what other technique have you nearly perfected?" Tsunade asked her

"The Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid, I have already perfected it according to the elder, but I believe I could go further with the technique" Katsuyu said

"That's wonderful, maybe later you could show me" Tsunade said

"How about you Lady Tsunade?" Katsuyu asked

"What about me?" Tsunade asked

"Any techniques you have been working on?" she asked

"Ah yea, my Super strength" Tsunade said with a grin

"Super strength?" Katsuyu asked

"Yes, I pump chakra into my muscles and supercharge them making them extremely dangerous" Tsunade explained sounding excited

They made some more small talk until they finally reached the large hallow tree

"Ah Tsunade, Katsuyu" an elderly voice said

"Lord Arion" they both said as they bowed

"As I have told you yesterday, you two are binded together so I hope you two are getting along?" He said

"Yes sir, we're getting along very well" Katsuyu said with a happy tone in her voice

"Wonderful, Tsunade, we have some medical techniques you requested yesterday, we found them in some of the old Slug archives, Katsuyu I believe you know where it is" he said

"Yes sir" Katsuyu replied

"I have told the slug in charge to give them to you Tsunade when you get there, dismissed you two" He said

They both bowed to the elder Slug as they went to the tree to the right of the large tree

- Training Ground 7 (Five hours Later) -

Six poofs of smoke appeared in the middle of the training field, all at the same exact time

They were the six students of the Hokage himself, all of them looking beat up, with the exception of Tsunade

"Hey guys, how was training?" Tsunade asked as she was reading a small book

"Hell" They all said

"What were you doing Tsunade, you look like you just came out from the hot springs" Naru asked

"I was reading up theories for medical ninjutsu, and had a dip in a pool" Tsunade said

"Lucky" Jiraiya muttered

He looked like he had his head hit multiple times

Naru was completely bathed in blood and looked extremely annoyed

Sasuke was covered in scratch marks as was Sakura

Orochimaru had snake bites on his arm, yet looked completely neutral regardless of the marks

"I'm going to skip dinner, kind of had my appetite taken away an hour ago" Jiraiya said

"Ditto" Everyone other than Tsunade said as they all limped home


	13. Chapter 12:Meeting the Uzu Heir

Chapter 12: Meeting the Uzu Heir

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

_Jiraiya __looked __like __he __had __his __head __hit __multiple __times_

_Naru__ was __completely__ bathed __in __blood __and __looked __extremely __annoyed_

_Sasuke__was__covered__ in __scratch__ marks__ as__ was__ Sakura_

_Orochimaru __had__ snake __bites __on __his __arm__, __yet __looked __completely __neutral __regardless __of__ the__ marks_

"_I__'__m__ going__ to__ skip__ dinner__, __kind__ of__ had__ my __appetite__ taken__ away__ an__ hour__ ago__" __Jiraiya__ said_

"_Ditto__" __Everyone __other __than__Tsunade__ said __as__ they __all __limped__home_

Now on with the story

It has been five years

Five years since the death of Tobirama Senju, five years since the Team Sarutobi have all been made Chuunin, five years since Team Sarutobi has trained with their Summoning animals and most importantly five years since the end of the Great Shinobi War

Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade are now 17 and Jiraiya, Naru and Orochimaru are now 16

Currently the team were in training ground seven just lying on the grassy floor just relaxing

They wanted to take a break from the training from Sarutobi-sensei and their Summoning animals

The six have managed to become Jounin at the age of 15 during the Jounin Exams, Sarutobi couldn't have possibly been any more proud of his students

They were truly the best of their generation, coming back from B-rank missions with only a few cuts and scratches, he and his teammates, Homura and Koharu, could see that they were going to be legends of Konoha

They have also changed their attire, they all wore the standard Jounnin uniform, but they had an extra accessory, they all had bracelets with each of summon animal faces on it, it was Naru and Jiraiya's idea

Their team was probably one of the best in Konoha History, they had remarkable teamwork, they had a pair of powerhouses (Naru and Jiraiya) a pair of medical ninja (Sakura and Tsunade) and a pair of genius's (Sasuke and Orochimaru), added to the fact that they were students of the Third Hokage, who has received the titles "The Professor" and "God of Shinobi"

Although being in a six-man squad did come with a few disadvantages, such as having a harder time doing recon missions because of the large number of people on their team, but it's nothing that the six couldn't handle

There is no one in Konoha who didn't know about them, they are the model Shinobi of Konoha, younger shinobi look up to them and admire them

Naru, and occasionally, Jiraiya helped train one of the younger shinobi, this shinobi was a Chuunin of Konoha and lost his parents during the Great Shinobi War, and had to fend for himself for the last five years, this shinobi was none other than Sakumo Hatake

Sakumo was currently one of the top Chuunin, under the training of Naru and Jiraiya, as well as under his old Jounin Teacher, he has a larger arsenal of ninjutsu than the rest of his peers, and his taijutsu being one of the best of the Chuunin

The Jounin Exams are in a few months, and with the amount of training Sakumo and his team have done, their old Jounin instructor agreed on helping them out on training, for old times sake

Yes this was very peaceful times indeed

The team was just looking at the skies and clouds until Tsunade screamed

"NAWAKI!" She screamed

Her face was drenched with water

Ah yes, Nawaki, Tsunade's 8 year old brother and a growing prank master

Nawaki has started his shinobi training at the Academy this year, he was ahead of the class a bit, having done some shinobi training at the age of six taught to him by his favorite people, the members of Team Sarutobi and some basic training by Sakumo

He knew the academy three (Transformation, Clone and Replacement jutsus) and a few basic chakra control exercises as in the leaf balancing technique

Although he was a great shinobi in the making, he was one of the biggest trouble makers in the village, it kind of reminded Naru of herself

He has declared his dream of being Hokage to them and his other goal, to step out of his clans shadow and to be known as Nawaki and not Hashirama Senju's grandson

"Nice one Nawaki" Naru said giving him a high five and getting a glare from Tsunade and a laugh from Jiraiya

"Still not as good as when you threw those balloons filled with orange paint at Sasuke" Nawaki said laughing at the memory

Naru, Jiraiya, Sakura, Orochimaru laughed along with him at that and got them the infamous Uchiha death glare from Sasuke

"Yea that was great, hey how bout you hang out with us today? There's no Academy today" Jiraiya said

"Sure I guess, it's better than being stuck in a stuffy room all day" Nawaki said with a shrug

" Don't you have any homework?" Tsunade asked, obviously annoyed

"Nope, finished it at school during break time" Nawaki said

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of a nerd" Sasuke asked

Then Sakura whacked him in the back of his head

"Ouch! What the fuck Sakura?" Sasuke said only to be whacked again

Off to the side Naru, Jiraiya and Nawaki were laughing while Orochimaru and Tsunade held back Sakura and Sasuke from killing each other

"Hey did you two hear? There is a person from Uzushiogakure coming here, TODAY!" Nawaki said waving his arms

"Where did you hear that from?" Naru asked with an eyebrow raised

"I heard it from Grandma Mito" Nawaki said

"Hey Tsunade, isn't your Grandma from Uzu also?" Jiraiya asked

"Huh? Oh yea she was" Tsunade said as she and Orochimaru finally got Sasuke and Sakura to stop

"Hmm, I wonder about her" Naru said

'_Finally__ I__ get __to__ meet __you __in __person__, __mom__" __Naru__thought__with__glee_

"Yea she is going to be in the first year at the academy" Nawaki said

"Tsunade, can we go meet up with your grandma?" Naru asked

"Sure I guess, she's probably tending to the plants in the back" Tsunade thought

They then started to walk towards to the Senju compound, with Sasuke and Sakura sending glares to each other

Jiraiya held Naru's hand throughout the walk, with Naru having a large grin on her face

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jiraiya asked

"Nothing, just excited to meet another Uzumaki" Naru said

Jiraiya nodded, knowing that she was an Uzumaki herself

Once they reached the Senju compound they saw a pair of Uzu bodyguards with a young girl between them, Nawaki went on inside to get his Grandma

"Hey there" Naru said waving to the young redhead

The young girl was wearing traditional Uzu robes, she had violet eyes and long red hair

"Uhm..Hello" The young girl said shyly

"I'm Naru Nami" Naru said

"These are my teammates, Jiraiya Kazama, Tsunade Senju, Yamato Orochimaru, Sakura Haru and Sasuke Uchiha" Naru said

"Nice to meet you" Tsunade said greeting the young Uzu heir

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina said introducing herself

"So what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked

"The Third told me to come here to meet Mito Uzumaki" Kushina said

"That's great, we came here to see her to" Orochimaru said

"Well then she's probably tending to the plants in the back, come I'll show you" Tsunade said leading the way

"No need for that Tsunade, I'm right here" An old voice said

There stood an elderly Mito Uzumaki along with Nawaki

"Kushina can you come with me, you to Naru" Mito said

"Yes Lady Mito" Naru said as she and Kushina walked with her to her room

"Naru, it is time" Mito said as Naru nodded

"Time for what?" Kushina asked in confusion

"Before we begin I would like to introduce myself to you, I am Mito Uzumaki" Mito said

"Do you know about the Bijuu, Kushina?" She asked

"I've heard legends about them back at Uzu" Kushina said trying to recall the legends of the tailed beasts that were told

"Good then, do you know why the Uzu council chose you to come to Konoha?" Mito asked

"They said that I have a special chakra" Kushina answered

"That is correct, your chakra is similar to mine and Naru's" Mito said

"Let me tell you a secret, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, but that does not mean I am the Kyuubi itself" Mito said sternly

"Naru here is from the future, she once came to me and asked for guidance along with Kyuubi" Mito said

"My time is almost up, and I have chosen you to be the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" She said

Kushina looked like she was going to cry

"But why me? Why do I have to be the container of the Nine Tailed Fox?" Kushina asked as she cried

"Let me tell you something Kushina, the secret of being a Jinchuuriki" Mito said as Kushina looked up

"We came here to be vessels of the Nine Tails, But before that we must find love and fill the vessel with it" Mito said wisely

Kushina wiped her tears

"I think I understand" Kushina said nodding

"So can we begin?" Mito asked as Kushina nodded once again, but this time slowly

"Naru dear, can you help me with the transfer?" Mito asked as Naru came closer

"Don't worry Kushina, you can trust me" Naru said with a soft smile

"O-Okay" Kushina said

Naru motioned for Kushina to lie on her back on the bed

Mito was already in that position, awaiting Naru, who was gathering chakra

Naru put her hands above Mito's abdomen, then her eyes glowed for a second

Naru's body was completely enveloped by red chakra, but it seemed as she was in complete control

"Stay still Kushina" Naru said as she moved her hand over Kushina's abdomen

The red chakra flowed out of her and into Kushina, who was screaming in pain, but she didn't move

"Almost done, keep going Kushina" Naru said pouring the last of the Bijuu's chakra into her

Mito lied still, with a smile on her face then she slowly turned to Naru

"Thank you Naru, it seems that my time has come, my final request for you is to take care of Kushina, the life a Jinchuuriki is hard, but it is worth it in the long run" She said as life faded away from her eyes

"Hai, Lady Mito" Naru said bowing down to the dead body of Mito

Then she turned to Kushina, who has fainted from the pressure of the Nine-Tails chakra being forced into her

"I will take care of you Kushina, believe it" Naru said with a small smile slowly forming as tears cascaded down her face, then she performed more seals and the eight trigrams seal appeared on her abdomen

She walked out with an unconscious Kushina in her arms and the dead body of Mito in the arms of her shadow clone

"I see, so the time has already come" Tsunade said looking down

Naru passed the body of Kushina into the arms of Jiraiya and went to Tsunade, who had tears running down her face as well

"I know how you feel, I'm going to miss Lady Mito, she has taught me so much, and cared for me as if I were her own" Naru said then embraced Tsunade into a hug

"It's alright, it is probably what she wanted, after all it was her choice" Tsunade said soberly

"Her final request is to protect her legacy, Kushina Uzumaki" Naru said looking at the body in Jiraiya's arms

"Then I will respect those wishes and help take care of her" Tsunade said


	14. Chapter 13:Jounin Sensei

Chapter 13: Jounin Sensei

Last time on Densetsu no Rokunin

"_I__ know __how __you __feel__, __I__'__m__ going __to __miss __Lady __Mito__, __she __has __taught__ me__ so __much__, __and__ cared__ for__ me __as __if__ I __were __her __own__" __Naru __said __then __embraced __Tsunade __into__ a __hug_

"_It__'__s__ alright__, __it__ is__ probably__ what__ she__ wanted__, __after__ all__ it__ was__ her__ choice__" __Tsunade__ said__ soberly_

"_Her__ final __request__ is __to __protect __her __legacy__, __Kushina __Uzumaki__" __Naru __said __looking __at __the __body __in__ Jiraiya__'__s __arms_

"_Then__ I__ will__ respect__ those__ wishes__ and __help__ take__ care__ of__ her__" __Tsunade__ said_

Now on with the story

It has been about a week since Lady Mito's funeral, and Kushina was admitted into the Academy right away. Naru recognized a few people of her class such as Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Nawaki Senju and among them Minato Namikaze. After Academy times, Naru would help train Kushina in the basics of being a ninja, along with basics of fuinjutsu.

Naru and Jiraiya were now in the mixed hot springs, in a heated tongue wrestling war. An ANBU jumped in on them and Naru screamed.

"My apologies, but Lord Hokage has summoned you" The ANBU said before jumping away, escaping Naru's wrath.

"Sarutobi sensei better have a good reason to interrupt us" Naru growled before putting on her towel and going to the women changing room.

Jiraiya shook his head before going to the men changing room. They walked out of the springs and shunshined to the Hokage Tower. Naru burst through the doors, obviously angry. In the room was the old team of Team Sarutobi. Jiraiya rushed after her and held her back.

"What do you need sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yea, we were sort of in the middle of something" Naru growled.

The other members of Team Sarutobi cringed, remembering the time each of them have accidentally walked in on them, it did not end well for any of them.

"We have a very promising batch of academy graduates this year, I expect four teams of graduates to pass out of the 12 teams that passed the test, if they don't pass then it will just be the average three teams" Sarutobi said.

"Who are we with?" Naru asked.

-At the Academy-

"Good morning graduates" A man with long blue hair said.

"Good morning Dan-sensei" The class chorused.

"As you know, today you get your teams and jounin sensei and become genin" Dan said as the class cheered.

"Okay, listen up!" Dan shouted taking out a clipboard.

"Team 1…" Dan started.

"Team 7, Fugaku Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Jounin Instructor: Jiraiya Kazama" Dan said, Fugaku looked apathetic, Kushina looked angry that she was with an Uchiha and a wimp, Minato looked at both his new teammates and gave a grin.

"Team 8, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame, Jounin Instructor: Sasuke Uchiha" he continued, Hiashi looked at both Shibi and Tsume and nodded, Tsume and Shibi nodded back.

"Team 9, Hizashi Hyuuga, Mikoto Kouki and Nawaki Senju, Jounin Instructor: Naru Nami" he said, Nawaki looked excited, Mikoto had stars in her eyes since Naru Nami is one of her idols and Hizashi had a faint smile.

"And finally Team 10, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi, Jounin Instructor: Sakura Haru" he said, the three of them looked happy, since they knew each other very well.

"After your break, you will meet your Jounin senseis and begin your adventure as Shinobi and Kunoichi" Dan said dismissing the children.

-Outside the Hokage Tower-

"How come I'm not the sensei for Kushina's team?" Naru whined.

"Hey, at least you get genin squads, Orochimaru and I have to stay normal jounin" Tsunade said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's boring, at least with genin you can train them and relive our times as a genin" Tsunade said pouting.

"How about I take you out for lunch, will that make it better?" Sasuke asked with a smile, Tsunade nodded and went off with Sasuke.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Naru asked, she saw Orochimaru and Sakura walking in the opposite direction, then she got a perverted smile.

"Jiraiya, do you want to finish off our session" Naru purred putting a finger on his chest.

Jiraiya turned red and got the same perverted grin on his face, he brought her close before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

-Three Hours Later, Academy-

"Where are our instructors?" Mikoto asked Kushina, who just shrugged.

They heard the door open and two people came in, it was Jiraiya and Naru, but something looked off, Naru's hair was a mess and Jiraiya looked like he has lipstick on his lip.

"Yo" Jiraiya said raising his hand.

"Team 7 and 9 meet up on the roof" Naru said as she and Jiraiya disappeared in plumes of smoke.

The children ran up the stairs to the roof.

"Good afternoon, my name is Naru Nami and this is Jiraiya Kazama" Naru said.

"Introduce yourselves starting with you blondie, tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" Jiraiya ordered.

"Can you give us an example sensei?" Minato asked.

"Alright then, I am Naru Nami, I like my friends and my old sensei, I dislike people who don't take being a shinobi or kunoichi seriously and when people interrupt me, my hobbies are training, pulling pranks and watering plants, my dream is to mould my students into great shinobi and get them to reach their dreams" Naru said.

"I am Jiraiya Kazama, I like Naru-chan and my friends, I dislike brats who make fun of me, my hobbies are writing and….other things, my dream is to complete the mission handed to me by my elder" Jiraiya said.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, I like my friends and ramen, I dislike people who make fun of the village and my friends, my hobbies are training and reading, my dream is to be known throughout the Elemental countries" he said.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I like ramen and pranks, I hate sexist people and people who judge others before knowing them, my hobbies are pulling pranks and chatting with my friends, my dream is to become the first female Hokage" Kushina said.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha, I like my clan and strong opponents, I hate the weak and those who oppose the Uchiha clan, my hobbies are to train, and my dream is to take over as leader of the Konoha Military Police Force" Fugaku said.

"My name is Hizashi Hyuuga, I like my family and friends, I dislike the boundary of the Main and Branch families of my clan, my hobbies include training and learning new techniques, even if the Hyuuga council dislike it, my dream is to eradicate the boundary of the Main and Branch families" he said.

"My name is Mikoto Kouki, I like cooking and playing with my friends, I dislike arrogant people, my hobbies are pulling pranks with Kushina and dancing, my dream is to become an ANBU and protect this village with my life" Mikoto said.

"My name is Nawaki Senju, I like my friends and learning, I dislike people who make me depressed and people who break their promises, my hobbies are training and reading and learning theories of jutsu, my dream is to become Hokage like Old man First and Uncle Second so I can protect people who are precious to me" Nawaki said.

"Great! now that we all know each other I suggest we get to the real genin exam" Naru said clapping her hands.

"Real genin exam?" Minato asked.

"The exam you took in the academy was to pick out the strong from the weak, congratulations, but your real genin exam starts when you put your skills into action, and show us what you are able to do" Naru explained.

"Now this year it is going to be a bit different, because usually only three teams would pass, but since the Third saw the progress made by this batch of shinobi as well as the potential, he allowed us to pass four teams out of ten, but that is only if you pass this exam" Jiraiya said.

"Get to Training Ground 7, get there before the hour, if your there one second later then you fail" Jiraiya said as he and Naru blurred out of existence.

The six children ran towards said training grounds, it was 20 minutes until they finally reached the field.

"Congratulations, you made it" Naru said, clapping her hands.

"Here, both Jiraiya and I have two bells each, your objective is to get one bell" Naru said pulling out the bells.

"But sensei, there are only two bells and there are three of us on each team" Minato said.

"Well, you better think underneath the underneath" Naru said with a smirk as she saw the confused faces.

"What the hell does that mean Naru sensei?" Nawaki shouted.

"Figure it out, the test ends in an hour, if you fail then you go back to the academy and one person from each team will be tied to the stumps" Jiraiya said.

"Attack us with the intent to kill, that means and weapons and jutsu are allowed" Naru said.

"The test begins…NOW!" Jiraiya and Naru shouted.

Minato, Kushina and Nawaki stood their ground while Mikoto, Hizashi and Fugaku dispersed and hid.

"That's it!" Minato said snapping his fingers then grabbing Kushina's hands and jumping into the bush that Fugaku hid in.

"Nawaki, figure it out faster or else this will cause you and your team's failure" Naru called.

"_Two __bells__, __and __three __of __us__, __let__'__s __see __what __did__ Naru__ always __tell__ us__….?" __Nawaki __thought __until__ it __hit __him__._

"TEAMWORK!" Nawaki shouted before he went out to look for his teammates.

Naru and Jiraiya chuckled, they stayed in place for about fifteen minutes, before they heard something move in the bushes.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us, eh Jiraiya-kun" Naru asked.

"You bet Naru-chan" Jiraiya said, jumping away in search for his new team.

Naru turned around just in time to dodge one of Hizashi's Juuken strikes, and then she jumped in order to dodge Mikoto's kick.

Hizashi tried to attack her again, but his wrist was caught and he threw him to a nearby river, Mikoto tried to kick her but her ankle was caught and she was thrown into the same river, Nawaki hurled a handful of kunai at her, but she was able to dodge them, then he charged and tried to kick her, but it was easily dodged.

"Good, you three have Taijutsu down, now how about ninjutsu?" Naru asked as she jumped back and made some hand seals

"**Wind****Style****: ****Twister****Wave****" **She shouted, a mini twister formed in her hands and she threw them at the trio making them jump away, in their place were two 7 inch craters.

"**Fire****Style****: ****Grand****Fireball****Jutsu****" **Nawaki yelled as he blew a large fireball towards her.

"**Water****Style****: ****Ripping****Torrent****" **Naruto said as water formed in her hand and shot towards the fireball, a mist of steam appeared from the two techniques clashing, Naru took her chance and took Mikoto hostage.

"What are you going to do now, Nawaki? Hizashi?" Naru asked with a kunai to Mikoto's neck.

"If there is anything that you taught me, it's that the team is more significant than the mission, I would gladly give up my life to save my comrade" Nawaki spoke.

"I agree, I would give up my life for a friends" Hizashi said.

Naru sighed, and then looked to where she tied the bells, to see them gone.

"Nawaki! Hizashi! Take the bells" Mikoto said throwing the bells to them.

"B-but Mikoto!" Nawaki said, but he was cut off by Naru laughing.

"Good job you three, you managed to take the bells in half an hour, that's a new record" Naru said

"You did wonderfully, but now can you each tell me your strong points and weak points, so then I know what to train you in, and what you want to know by the time your Chuunin" Naru said.

"I am good in Ninjutsu, but my Taijutsu needs more work, I am learning a few things about Bojutsu but I also need some work in that area, I am a fairly good strategist, I am average at weapons, I want to be able to use seals by the time I'm Chuunin" Nawaki said.

"I am good in Taijutsu, but mostly my Family style, I need more Ninjutsu in my arsenal, I am learning from my clan scrolls about the chakra based techniques that are not used much anymore, I am good at using kunai and shuriken, I want to have at least 15 jutsus by the time I'm Chuunin" Hizashi said.

"My best point is Genjutsu, I'm learning most of my Genjutsu from the ninja library, my Taijutsu is sloppy and the only style I know is the basic academy style, I have very good chakra control, I want to be able to use more Taijutsu and have medic abilities like Tsunade and have decent sealing skills like you by the time I'm Chuunin" Mikoto said.

"Good so we have a Taijutsu specialist, a Ninjutsu specialist and an aspiring medic, congratulations you are now officially team 9" Naru said with a smile, as the rest of the team cheered.

"Let's go see how Jiraiya's team is doing, shall we?" Naru asked as she got three nods.

She walked and laughed at the comical sight in front of her, Jiraiya was tied to the stump, with Minato holding a branch.

"You'll let us all pass!" Minato said as he hit Jiraiya's head with the branch.

"FINE! Fine kid you all pass, welcome to world of shinobi team 7" Jiraiya grumbled as Minato and Kushina cheered while Fugaku only smirked.

"Let's celebrate, to Ichiraku Ramen! On Jiraiya!" Naru said.

"WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled squirming out of the rope.

"Aww, please Jiraiya-kun~~" Naru said.

"Fine, but will you please release me?" Jiraiya asked.

Naru cut the rope with a kunai and she grabbed Jiraiya.

"Let's go!" Naru shouted as she, Jiraiya and the genin teams went to the ramen stand.

-Hokage Tower-

"Team 1, fail"

"Team 2, fail"

"Team 3, fail"

"Team 4, fail"

"Team 5, fail"

"Team 6, fail"

"Team 7 consisting of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and Fugaku Uchiha passed" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Team 8, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame, pass" Sasuke said twirling a kunai.

"Team 9 containing Hizashi Hyuuga, Mikoto Kouki and Nawaki Senju has passed" Naru said with the same amount of pride as Jiraiya.

"Team 10 which includes Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi has passed" Sakura said with glee.

"Great so four teams have passed this year, congratulations on officially becoming Jounin instructors, you four have the duty of training them" Sarutobi said dismissing them.

-One month later-

"Team 9 reporting, mission accomplished" Naru said with her team behind.

"Sensei, when are we going to do real missions?" Nawaki whined.

"Shhh! If we behave maybe Lord Hokage will give us a mission" Mikoto hissed.

"Good job, that makes a total of 43 completed D rank missions this month" Sarutobi said taking another purple scroll.

"Sensei, if I may be so bold to ask, but can my team take a C rank mission, I believe that we are ready" Naru asked

"Hmmm, well your team has completed a lot of missions and has made the most progress from all the other rookie teams, I believe that you deserve a C rank mission" Sarutobi said grabbing a yellow scroll, he threw it to Naru who caught it effortlessly.

"Your mission is to investigate the rumors of a nearby bandit camp, and if those rumors are true report back, do NOT confront them" Sarutobi said, emphasizing the 'not'.

"Hai, Lord Hokage" Team 9 said in unison before leaving.

"Alright team, meet at the main gates in half an hour" Naru said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	15. Chapter 15: Preview

Jirarya p.o.v

The first time I saw her and her friends who were joining our team she looked like an angle that is lost, something drew me towards her I had never felt like this in all my life not even when I peeked on women.

I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, some might say that it is love at first sight but I knew deep down in my heart what ever this connection was to this mysterious girl it went deeper than love at first sigh, I could not explain why this girl was making me feel strange, there is a sense of deep longing.

I felt that I knew this girl from somewhere, but I knew that I had never met her before let alone heard about her, when I heard that her name is Naruko I knew that name was perfect for her. If somebody had told me two days ago that I would met a beautiful girl who would be my soul mate I would have laughed my ass off.

Before I met Naruko I was a majer pervet but now that I have met Naruko I am still a pervet but my thoughts are only about Naruko no other girl.


End file.
